El corazón de la bestia
by Rooss
Summary: Para despojarse de ese lado arrogante y superficial, Uchiha Sasuke será convertido en 'Bestia', para asi conseguir el lado sincero y humano que le hace falta. - Tendrás un año para encontrar a alguien que te ame. -¿Q-qué?. - Cuando las flores de primavera se hayan abierto tu año habrá terminado y la palabra 'te amo' dicha por alguien más te habrá liberado /Sasusaku/
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es una adaptación de la película Beastly, para aquellos que no la han visto, se las recomiendo! A mi me fascino y siento que los personajes van de la mano con las personalidades de Sasuke y Sakura._

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**_Conociendo a la bruja_**

Vanidad y prepotencia, esas eran las dos cualidades que desbordaban cada mañana del chico de cabello azabache y ojos como la noche misma.

La misma rutina de siempre, levantarse y caminar al espejo solo para admirar su agraciada belleza.

Ejercitarse un poco y sentir el sudor por su cuerpo para luego finalizar nuevamente con verse esta vez en el reflejo de los cristales de su enorme y ostentoso departamento. Muy similar a él.

…

Los pasillos de la universidad repletos de alumnos intercambiando sus clases y en medio de conversaciones.

Los megáfonos instalados en cada una de las esquinas superiores daban el siguiente anuncio.

-** Y ahora, el próximo candidato para presidente del Comité verde…Uchiha Sasuke… -** una serie de aplausos y gritos que lo único que lograban era elevar el ego de aquel chico pelinegro de pie en el estrado.

-** ¿Cierto o falso?** - dirigiéndose a la audiencia estudiantil mirando a un específico grupo de un costado -** ustedes son personas horrorosamente feas**- siseo con burla acomodándose cómodamente como si estuviese dando una plática casual -** caras triste y deprimentes, como la tuya** - señaló a un pobre con lentes de fondo de botella, con brackets y acné por todos lados - **o que simplemente no fueron bendecidos por la diosa de la belleza -**leves risas despectivas **- de cualquier forma, no crean que todo esto apesta, las personas bellas tienen más oportunidades, tan simple como eso** - varios alumnos le silbaron al estar de acuerdo y una nueva racha de aplausos se avecinó - **entonces…** - alzó la voz para aminorar el ruido y que lo escuchasen nuevamente **- ¿Qué relación tiene lo que acabo de decirles con postularme para el Comité Verde?** -completo silencio - **no mucho, excepto que…nunca les agradaría solo por tener un compromiso con el medio ambiente -** se rió con sarcasmo **- no estoy comprometido con ello, solo quiero que aparezca en mi boleta electoral** - risas de la audiencia -** pero lo que si deberían preguntarse es**… - se irguió completamente -** ¿Qué si deberían votar por mí, porque soy rico, popular, un chico apuesto con un padre famoso? -** se apoyó en el estrado con una pose de Casanova -** y su respuesta seria ¡Claro que sí, maldita sea!** - y la euforia se levanto en una ola de aplausos, gritos y movimientos.

El paso firme y sonoro de unos tacones negros sobre las placas de madera atrajeron indudablemente la mirada nocturna del candidato.

Una mirada fugaz y desinteresada a aquella chica rubia con apariencia gótica.

Mientras la otra candidata solo se reía de la palabrería de su contrincante. Una chica de cabello rosa.

…

- **Los tienes comiendo de tu mano Sasuke** - aplaudió el rubio, Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor amigo del egocéntrico y altanero próximo presidente del Comité Verde.

- **Sasuke** - el profesor de biología, una vil serpiente odiada por todos los estudiantes, Orochimaru -** te vi acabando tu discurso -** siseó con malicia.

**- ¿Qué le pareció?**

**- Excelente**- dijo con voz rasposa, como si estuviera susurrando.

- **Le agradezco todo el tiempo que paso conmigo** - le expresó con falsa gratitud mientras lo dejaba a tras caminando junto a Naruto quien comenzó a carraspear.

-** Creí que odiabas a ese sujeto** - el pelinegro embozó una sonrisa burlesca.

-** Lo que sea para ganar** - el rubio rodó los ojos y su felicidad se vio opacaba por el cabello rojo brillante de la novia en turno de Sasuke.

-** Tremendo discurso Sasuke** - le elogió removiendo su cabello mientras se contoneaba a la par que les seguía el paso a ambos.

- **Hablando de cosas tremendas ¿vieron a esa estúpida bruja vudú vestida de negro?**

-** ¿A quién le importa eso?** - el rubio apoyó su mano en el hombro del azabache -** recuerda mi mantra hombre, aléjate de la bruja**

**- Déjamelo a mí -** lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y plantándole un beso - **yo haré que te olvides de ella** - y sin más se fue dejando a Naruto con una mueca.

- **Enserio Sasuke ¿Cómo puedes salir con ella?**

**- Diversión Naruto, solo es diversión** - hasta que de pronto su sonrisa cínica se esfumó. Doblando en uno de los pasillos, donde sus posters con su cara eran admirados por todos los estudiantes habian sido víctimas de un ataque terrorista - **¿q-que demonios…?** - cosas como 'Es un mentiroso' 'él apesta' y otra cosas denigrantes, rayaban su perfecto rostro en las imágenes.

**- ¿Quizás este mal pero creí que quien se postulaba para ser presidente del Comité Verde, no deberían gustarle las cosas verdes?** - intentando contener su carcajada, Sasuke caminó hacia la que parecía responsable de todo eso.

La bruja.

- **O ser verde, como tu cara que explota de la envidia cielo** - se burló mirándola con altanería.

Los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse y la chica de cabello rosado sorbía un refresco con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

- **Díselo a alguien que le importe Casanova** - contestó casi con el mismo tono que él -** te aseguro que nuestro candidata de cabello rosa espera ansiosa el momento de votar aunque sabe que no puede competir contra ti -** tanto ella como Sasuke dirigieron su mirada por primera vez a la chica, quien entre balbuceos quiso desmentir aquello.

-** N-no, yo no…**

**- Pero todos tenemos plena fe en que en la privacidad de las urnas, todos se olviden de su vida social y tomen la decisión correcta** - parloteo mirando con diversión al muchacho y a todos los presentes -** oh, y casi se me olvida, se te notan las ganas que tienes por ser presidente, Sasuke Uchiha** - se burló en su cara.

- **Hmp** - se rió con sorna **- es importante para todos, excepto para ti obviamente** -la rubia canturreo y lanzándole su última mirada de burla se esfumó del lugar -** estúpida** - masculló volviendo su vista a la chica de cabello rosa quien intentaba ocultarse detrás de un pilar -** ey, te agradezco por la campaña de sabotaje ¿te aliaste con la bruja gótica, no?** - no hubo respuesta -** escucha, si lo que intentas es ganar…**

**- De hecho, no ando buscando publicidad y mucho menos popularidad** - habló por fin desmintiendo lo que acababa de suceder** - ni siquiera conozco a Ino y…**

**- ¿Ino?** - embozó una sonrisa maliciosa -** asi que ese es el nombre de esa bruja**

**- Si, como sea, yo no dejo que otros hablen por mi** - aplaudió dándose ánimo ella misma sin ser afectada por el ego del chico - **tómalo como que soy una colegiala defendiendo sus derechos asi que… que tengas la mejor de las suertes mañana querido contrincante** -el Uchiha casi se carcajea por la actitud tan rara de esa chica -** y por cierto, que bueno conocerte al fin luego de 3 años -** dicho eso, ella le extendió la mano en son de una competencia justa, gesto que Sasuke dudó por un segundo pero al final terminó accediendo a estrechársela.

Recorriéndola con la mirada, de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa de seductor la vio desaparecer entre tanta gente.

…

Trotando mientras bajaba los escalones, el padre de Sasuke anunciaba su aparición, despertándolo a él de un mundo de belleza, dinero y sexo.

-** ¿Qué tal tu día Sasuke?** - el pelinegro apartó su laptop y se deshizo de sus audífonos, poniéndose de pie para platicar de su gran día.

- **Mejor de lo que imaginas, padre** - el hombre lo paró en seco señalándole su auricular **- las elecciones son hoy** -él insistió en hablar.

- **Fantástico** - sacó un bote de jugo del refrigerador - **ah, no, no te decía a ti, hablaba con mi hijo** - corrigió a quien fuese que estaba en la otra línea conversando con él.

- **Haré que te sientas orgulloso**

**- Ya lo creo**- exclamó cogiendo un poco de manzana picada de un recipiente.

- **Celebraré con fuegos artificiales también**

**- Maravilloso hijo** -Sasuke se acercó al refrigerador también con intención de comer algo- **ah, si, espera, debo colgar**- miró al chico quien mostraba su más perfecta quietud- **ah, escucha Sasuke, lo siento, hay problemas en la empresa** -el Uchiha menor rodó los ojos riéndose con falsedad -** es una chica, es fea pero es fuerte** - reconoció hablando al parecer de su asistente **- pero ya sabes lo que dicen** - tomó de un solo trago su bebida **- a las personas les gustan aquellas otras que se ven bien y el que diga lo contrario es un tonto aparte de feo**

**- Y ¿Quién es la chica?**

**- Ya te lo habia dicho**- comenzó a recoger sus cosas aun manteniendo la conversación con el pelinegro.

- **No, no creo** -rió con ironía.

-** ¿Enserio?**

**- Por su puesto, porque la última vez que conversamos más de 5 minutos fue cuando estaba en preparatoria** -le dijo en modo de reclamo mientras su semblante se volvía lúgubre.

-** Dame un respiro Sasuke** - Su relación con su padre estaba por los suelos y parecía que la revisión de su correo en su celular era más importante que él, su hijo -** ¿algo más que quieras decirme?** - el azabache le ignoró -** bueno…ah demonios, ¿diga?** -una nueva llamada y la misma cantaleta de siempre.

Sasuke rezongó hasta que escucho un sonido intruso al pie de las escaleras.

- **¿Qué miras, Shizune?**

**- ¿Yo? Nada** - bajó las escaleras con rapidez mientras se secaba las manos al parecer luego de salir del baño** - solo venía a despedirme**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes que regresar con tus hijos?** - la mujer lo miró de manera seria.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó en si la habia herido o no.

- **Mis hijos viven con su padre, creo que ya lo sabe bien, joven Sasuke** -de cabello cortito y negro, resultó ser una de las empleadas de la casa, la que mayor confianza tenía del padre de pelinegro.

- **Hazme un favor ¿quieres? Deja tus historias de sentimentalismo para los programas de televisión** - bufó con grosería, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La mujer se rió.

**- Para nada me ofendes… tonto inmaduro**

* * *

_Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Pasen a mi otra historia 'Everyday' que igual se centra en la misma pareja ^^_

_Por favor comenten ¿que les parece?, sus comentarios alimentan al departamento de elefantes rosados de mi cabeza y me anima a seguir :D_

_En el próximo capítulo: La maldición. Sasuke por fin será convertido en Bestia._

_Abrazos de Koala!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo. Espero les guste, disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

_**La maldición**_

* * *

**- Y ahora junto a ustedes, su nuevo presidente del Comité Verde, Uchiha Sasuke** - tal y como lo había pronosticado, habia recibido su placa dorada y era elogiado por todos ahí. Cruzado de brazos y con una mirada auto suficiente veía su nuevo 'Imperio de feos'.

…

Impaciente o algo por el estilo, el joven Uchiha esperaba apoyado a uno de los casilleros hasta que la vio aparecer. Más horripilante y gótica que ayer. Aquella rubia bruja vudú.

**- ey, querida amiga, no pienses que voy a menospreciarte más ahora que perdiste tu credibilidad, créeme que lo siento** - ironizó persiguiéndola solo para molestarla.

**- Oh, ¿enserio?** - dijo con musicalidad mientras fingía aflicción.

**- Es enserio y mira que quiero recompensarte** - se hizo el culpable **- tengo dos pases VIP para la fiesta del Comité, acceso a todo lo que quieras, tú sabes ¿quieres uno?** - la rubia se detuvo de golpe deteniéndolo a él con el impulso de su mano en su pecho.

**- Bien catrincito ¿Cuál es la trampa?**

**- Ninguna** - rió él.

**- Debo tomar esto como ¿si me estuvieses invitando a salir? -** le jaló de la corbata mirándolo con seducción.

**- Si -** Ino lo soltó con el mismo desinterés del comienzo volviendo a retomar su caminar.

**- ¿Y tu novia la pelirroja? ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**- Karin, si, me botó anoche** - la chica gótica casi se carcajea.

**- ¿A ti? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha? Debe ser toda una tragedia ¿no?**

**- No mucho**

**- ¿Sabes algo? -** volvió a detenerse, esta vez encarándolo de frente. Sasuke le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia **- no sé a qué estás jugando pero bueno, jugaré**

**- ¿Enserio? -** se sorprendió. Esa chica era estúpida, pensó.

**- Claro, creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad** - dijo con malicia y con un misterio indescifrable en sus ojos - **además, ya sabes lo que todos dicen de mí ¿no es cierto? **

**- chistes despiadados** - fingió preocupación por ella.

**-No cariño -** y con sus largas uñas negras fue recorriendo el pecho de él por encima de su camisa **- solo los idiotas salen con brujas **- el Uchiha frunció el ceño **- hasta lueguito**

…

El azabache se daba los últimos toques, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al estudio, deteniéndose únicamente a ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos que habia ahí con vanidad.

**- ¿Dime que no es cierto? - **El enojo saltaba de sus ojos cuando notó una flor blanca de lo más corriente en la mesa de la sala. Shizune se ocupaba en ese momento de limpiar los cristales, fingiendo no reparar en la presencia del chico altanero **- ¿dime que no compraste una rosa barata?**

**- Se les acabaron las orquídeas** - dijo con simpleza. El muchacho le habia pedido (ordenado) que comprase la orquídea más cara y exótica que encontrara para su reconquista con Karin. Se aburría en la fiesta asi que al menos quería asegurarse a la muchacha para pasar un buen rato.

**- ¿Se les acabaron? ¡Te las pedí hace 2 semanas!**

**- Me las pediste ayer** - fingió culpa mientras lo miraba por el reflejo del espejo que ahora limpiaba - **como sea, escucha esto…** - se acercó al pequeño mensaje que venía en el paquete de la rosa y la leyó -** la rosa blanca representa humildad, también significa que soy leal y digno de ti ¿comprendes?**

**- ¡no soy un poeta cursi, Shizune!**

…

Un grupo africano se ocupaba de dar el ambiente y entre los repiqueos de tambores se alcanzaban a oír los gritos de Karin.

**- ¡Vete al infierno!** - le dijo ella restregándole la baratija de rosa.

**- Cálmate, también significa que soy leal y digno de ti** - uso como recurso las palabras rosas de la nota.

**- ¡Púdrete! ¡Tu y tu presidencia pueden irse muy lejos! ¡Gracias por hacerme ver como una perra insensible! -** le tiró la rosa y se fue con indignación a otro lado.

Su contrincante débil, la chica pelirosa fue testigo del numerito, mientras intentaba centrar su vista en otro lado, preparando unas bebidas.

**- Hn, ¿fue tan malo? **- le preguntó mientras bufaba luego de la riña con su 'ex novia'.

**- Eh no, solo esta de mal humor -** le dio la espalda como diciéndole que daba por terminaba su pequeña charla. La muchacha rodó los ojos y suspiró creyendo haberse librado de él.

**- ¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberte felicitado por ganar el puesto de tesorera -** dijo con ironía. La molestia se le habia esfumado - **creo que tampoco me disculpe por haber sido un idiota en las elecciones -** ella lo miró con confusión y desconfianza.

**- Hn, hace dos semanas fue la primera vez que hablaste conmigo** - rió con sarcasmo **- asi que supongo que no, no lo hiciste** - sonrió con falsedad.

**- Auch, en ese caso, lo siento**

**- ****Olvídalo** - dijo ella atrayendo la bandeja de bebidas hacia su cuerpo.

**- ¿Trabajas?**

**- Todo el año**

**- ¿Cómo qué?**

**- Como tutora, intento ahorrar para un viaje de estudios** - le respondió ella sin complicarse dando por anticipado que solo lo aburriría con algo como eso **- pero ya casi termino mi turno aquí - **indicando su otro trabajo como camarera.

**- Uh, justo a tiempo para comenzar a divertirnos** - atinó a embozar una sonrisa divertida. La chica se rió.

**- Si claro**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a rechazar?** - dijo con altivez.

**- No, n-no quise decir que…**

**- Claro -** se inclinó hacia ella con el fin de intimidarla **- no soy tu tipo ¿no?**

**- Bu-bueno…s-si…o…si…** - se rió de si misma **- ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy de ir a fiestas y esas cosas**

**- Vaya, eres un espécimen a punto de extinguirse -** bromeó.

**- Nunca es tarde para unirse** - contestó riéndose.

**- Bueno, ya pase por esa etapa**

**- Oh, siempre hay esperanza** - sonrió esta vez sintiendo divertida la conversación, lejos de esa prepotencia que siempre destilaba **- ya se ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto?**

**- ¿Cómo?** - el azabache embozó una sonrisa seductora y divertida.

**- A-ah, para el periódico de la escuela** - aclaró antes de que su mente imaginara cosas estúpidas.

**- Ah, claro -** carraspeo haciéndole seña a uno de los fotógrafos que casualmente pasaba por ahí - **hey tu** - dirigiéndose al joven con cámara **- yo personalmente tendré que aprobar esa foto antes de que la publiquen ¿te quedo claro? -** el muchacho asintió mientras tragaba saliva.

Sasuke estaba por pasar su brazo por la cintura de la chica hasta que recordó un detalle.

**- Oh, espera** - sacó la rosa blanca y ella sonrió como embelesada.

**- Soy digna de ti -** el azabache quedo idiotizado por breves segundos.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- A-ah…e-eso es lo que significa una rosa blanca ¿n-no?** - rió con nervios - e**-es un poco cursi y o-obviamente no pensé q-que lo fueras a decir o algo por el estilo **- la chica echó una mirada a los adornos de la fiesta evitando la mirada de él.

**- N-no, es solo que…** _- "¿estoy balbuceando?"_ pensó, sacudió su mente y se dispuso a colocarle la rosa a la chica.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron. La chica de cabello rosa sonreía radiante hacia la cámara mientras que Sasuke parecía tener más atención en verla a ella que enfocar su ángulo. Salieron los primeros flashes junto con las primeras tomas y él no se dignaba a apartar su mirada de la muchacha, hasta que recobró la lucidez de lo estúpido que se vería y miró a otro lado, enfocando a Naruto mirándolo de reojo.

**- Disculpa** - se alejó con rapidez a lo que ella simplemente se despidió con una sonrisa.

**- Esto… ¿Qué te traes?** - preguntó curioso aguantándose una carcajada.

**- Nada, lo hice por lastima** - aseguró adoptando nuevamente su gesto y tono de burla tan característico de él. Naruto carraspeó negando mientras reía.

**- La bruja vudú esta a tu izquierda a las 11 en punto** - el Uchiha casi lo gozo.

**- Aquí vamos - **la reconoció al final de la pista, ella sonreía pero no de felicidad - **oh, ¿enserio te lo creíste? ¿Qué saldría contigo? **- la rubia no se inmutó, Sasuke creyó estar desprestigiándola ahí mismo y eso le fascinaba - una tonta rubia con síndrome de frankenstein - aplaudió soltando una carcajada -** me humillaste públicamente y casi pierdo las elecciones por tu culpa, no funcionó solecito ¿comprendes? - **Ino seguía sin responderle - **apesta ser una vaca fea como tú**

-** Solo vine a darte una segunda oportunidad ¿lo recuerdas?** - ella no parecía afectada por sus palabras, y Sasuke lo notó.

-** Supongo que lo eché a perder** - dándose media vuelta quiso apartarse del lugar.

-** Ya lo creo, pero Sasuke…** - comenzó a sisear y él únicamente se detuvo para escuchar sus palabras sin sentido -** no creas que esto apesta** - repitió la misma frase que él habia dado en su discurso.

Casi segundos después de que dijera aquello, todo comenzó a darle vueltas al chico, sintió una terribles nauseas. Miró a la rubia y se fijó en sus ojos, tan penetrantes, tan intensamente azules y ella sonreía con diversión y maldad.

Todo se volvía borroso y cada vez que parpadeaba el rostro de esa bruja lo veía con satisfacción.

-** ¿Sasuke? Ah, por favor, cálmate, ya te perdone por la estúpida rosa esa, solo relájate** - no tenía control de su cuerpo, ni cabeza para razonar. La música se volvió un eco pesado y las luces por completo lo cegaron - **estas sudando ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó ella mientras se removía en la pista.

**- E-ella… ¿v-viste como me miró?** - dijo apenas consciente.

**- ¿Quién?**

**- T-tengo que irme**

**- ¡Sasuke!**

Salió a la avenida y cada rostro que miraba de los transeúntes se deformaban hasta parecerse al de aquella rubia. Y ella volvía a reírse, miles de Inos lo veían y se reían sin parar. Se tiró al piso y con fuerza se sujeto la cabeza que parecía que iba a explotarle.

Por alguna acción divina habia llegado a su departamento, pero el dolor no cesaba, ni las nauseas, algo estaba en su cabeza, miles de voces, todas de ella.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes…Sasuke?** - el pelinegro respingó, mirando hacia adentro del departamento mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del barandal del balcón. Únicamente veía su silueta delineada por la oscuridad de la noche y ese cabello alborotado. La reconoció por su serpenteo de voz.

**- ¿I-Ino? ¿q-que demonios…? ¿c-como llegaste aquí?**

**- Estoy aquí por aquellas a los que llamaste 'no bendecidos por la diosa de la belleza' -** caminó hasta él, quedando expuesta a la luz de la luna y de pronto ya no era fea, no habian cicatrices ni tatuajes.

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**- También estoy aquí por mí, por la rubia tonta con síndrome de Frankenstein -** Sasuke sudaba frió y la visibilidad se le estaba acabando. Los ojos le ardían. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**- E-eso…fue una broma **

**- Lo lamento, soy muy mala para captar las bromas -** dijo con falsa modestia - **pero descuida, muy pronto tu lo harás**

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Tendrás un año para encontrar a alguien que te ame - **Lo tomó del brazo y en este una especie de largo tatuaje en forma de árbol fue esparciéndose.

**- ¿Q-que es…?**

**- Cuando las flores de primavera se hayan abierto tu año habrá terminado - **seguía dándole indicación tras indicación y Sasuke por parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos para escucharla - **y la palabra 'te amo' dicha por alguien más, te habrá liberado o te quedarás asi para siempre** - dio su sentencia final con musicalidad.

**- ¿ Así? ¿a-asi cómo? -** la rubia sonrió con malicia, se apartó del ventanal y le dio la oportunidad al chica de ver su nuevo rostro **- n-no…no…e-esto… **- calvo, con cicatrices no tratadas y pronunciadas, manchas y perforaciones en su rostro.

**- Tan feo y horrible por fuera como lo eres por dentro**

**- Espera… **- para cuando habia volteado, ella ya no estaba ahí **- e-esto…**

**- Tienes un año para encontrar a alguien que se enamoré de ti…o si no…te quedaras asi para toda tu vida…Sasuke…**

* * *

_Sasuke deberá aprender a valorar muchas cosas y conseguirse una novia! xD _

_Pasen a mi otro fic: Everyday, que tambien es sasusaku _

_Dejen comentarios! Por cada que dejen un bebé elefante rosado nace en mi cabeza ^^_

_See ya._


	3. Chapter 3

_Arriba capitulo 3 ! Las elecciones en mi país me tienen estresada jaja ah mentira. _

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

**_Enfrentando la realidad_**

* * *

.

.

Sentado en un sofá con la habitación a oscuras. Con una sudadera negra y claramente con el gorro puesto.

El sonido de la puerta sonó y lo alteró.

**- Padre…**

**- Cielos Sasuke** - se detuvo de golpe al entrar al estudio - **me diste un buen susto** - encaminándose al interruptor.

**- N-no prendas la luz** - pidió casi en modo de súplica, sin mover un músculo de su lugar.

Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke apenas intentó comprender el extraño comportamiento de su hijo ahí, en medio de la oscuridad.

**- ¿Por qué? -** preguntó en tono severo intentando acercársele mas el muchacho giró su cuerpo evitando que lo viera.

**- Solo no lo hagas, por favor **

**- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

**- ¿Por qué me amas, padre?** - la presión en las manos de Sasuke era invisible debido a la oscuridad.

**- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

**- Solo responde** - insistió con voz ahogada.

**- Porque eres mi hijo**

**- T-tu… ¿crees en la magia?** - sin que se diera cuenta, Fugaku caminó nuevamente hacia el interruptor.

**- ¿Magia? ¿De qué diablos ha…?** - por nada del mundo debía encenderla, pensó Sasuke. En menos de un segundo habia trepado el sofá donde anteriormente estaba sentado solo para evitar que su padre si quiera rozara el botón, lo cual provocó un fuerte golpe de su parte al espejo del costado y accidentalmente, el propio pelinegro habia encendido la luz - **Sa-Sasuke…¿q-que…?**

Su inhumano rostro, pensó el azabache. Su padre lo habia visto, lleno de perforaciones y con todo lo demás, su reflejo seguía a su costado con los vidrios coartados, y Fugaku no cabía de asimilarlo.

…

.

.

.

...

**- Sasuke está completamente sano**

**- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?** - masculló el Uchiha mayor desde su asiento.

Asistencia médica, Fugaku estaba dispuesto a descubrir la anomalía que su hijo.

**- Me refiero a que todo su organismo está completamente normal, tanto ahora como…** - el médico miró el rostro del muchacho **- lo era antes** - Sasuke miró cabizbajo los enormes mosaicos pulidos del piso, viendo su horrendo rostro reflejado en ellos - **quiero aclarar que la piel no le cambiarán sin importar lo que hagamos**

**- ¿Qué hay de los trasplantes de piel…o de cara? ¡Tan solo míralo, maldita sea!** - el joven Uchiha desviaba la mirada, escuchando los gritos de su padre **- él no aceptará vivir asi por siempre, arriesgaremos todo** - Sasuke enfureció sin explicación alguna, miró a su padre con odio y salió del consultorio **- ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, deja de preocuparte, encontraremos a alguien más! - **Lo persiguió hasta el estacionamiento.

**- Claro, porque arriesgaremos incluso mi vida ¿no? -** reclamó sin mirarlo. Fugaku se puso tensó.

**- Claro que no, eso no fue lo que quise decir, s-solo se me salió**

**- ¿Se te salió? **- lo encaró una vez en el auto - **¿o es porque eso fue lo que quisiste decir?**

**- N-no… -** su única replica fue la puerta del copiloto cerrarse con tremenda fuerza. El muchacho no emitió palabra alguna en el trayecto de regreso al departamento.

...

.

.

.

...

"_Te tengo una sorpresa"_

Esas habian sido las palabras de su padre y ahora tenía un nuevo bien adquirido. Una mansión para él solo, el lugar donde Fugaku pretendía mantener recluido a su hijo.

Sasuke miraba a través de la ventana de su nueva habitación, usando la misma sudadera negra que tapaba su fealdad.

**- ¿Qué te parece? Este lugar es privado, seguro, nadie puede espiarte, además…** - intentó persuadirlo **- creo que te compraré esa moto de la que tanto hablas ¿ah? - **pero el rostro del pelinegro no describía ninguna emoción.

**- ¿En dónde está tu habitación?** - preguntó en tono seco volteando a verlo.

**- Al final del pasillo** - señaló pues la puerta estaba abierta **- no te preocupes, me encargaré de todo, tú solo dime lo que necesitas**

**- Lo que necesito no me lo puedes dar** - el mayor lo miró serio.

Atención, amor, comprensión, todo eso que Fugaku no le habia dado en sus días de infante y mucho menos de adolescente.

**- ¿Qué pasará con el departamento que tenemos en el centro?**

**- Pasaré unas cuantas noches ahí -** dijo sin más y le sostuvo la mirada a Sasuke - **¿pasa algo?** - el muchacho parecía otra persona, lejos de la imagen de prepotencia que siempre traía impregnada en su rostro **- ey, Sasuke** - el hombre, un poco dudoso, abrazó a su hijo, el menor se sorprendió un poco hasta que su mirada se calmó y aceptó el gesto - **eh, de acuerdo, tengo una llamada importante a las 4, te llamaré luego de ella ¿está bien? -** él solo asintió sin hacerle mucho caso a sus palabras **- Shizune se quedará contigo**

...

.

.

.

...

Van transcurriendo los días y esa casa se sigue viendo tan vacía como el primer día. La recorre todo los días.

Todo se ha vuelto monotonía.

Juega con una pelota de baloncesto de vez en cuando, aventándola a la pared.

Revisa su estado en las redes sociales solo para descubrir comentarios que nunca creyó ver. Al parecer todos lo odiaban y ahora están mejor sin él.

Y los pronósticos hacia su padre siempre se cumplían con un mensaje de texto, una disculpa falsa y nada más.

_Lo siento Sasuke, hoy no podré ir a verte_. Más o menos asi decían la mayoría.

La magia que recorría su brazo, aquel tatuaje en forma de árbol, las hojas tomaban vida y caían. Él lo sabía, su tiempo estaba corriendo.

...

.

.

.

...

El timbre sonó y Sasuke se extrañó. ¿Quién iría a verlo en esas condiciones? Lo que es más, se supone que nadie sabía en donde estaba, solo su padre y Shizune.

**- ¿Quién eres?** - miró a través de la mirilla de la puerta. Un hombre con un extraño peinado, cabello gris y con el medio rostro cubierto por una telilla negra.

**- Marry Poppins** - contestó del otro lado el hombre al parecer con un carisma extraño **- ah**- suspiró **- ¿el tutor? Tu padre me contrató, se supone que me mude a vivir contigo hoy** - el pelinegro apoyó la frente en la puerta con fastidio.

**- Dile a mi padre que se puede ir al infierno** - blasfemó volviendo a ver por la mirilla.

**- Con mucho gusto, mientras tanto ¿Qué te parece si guardas tu furia y me invitas a quejarnos sobre los malos padres? ¿te parece?**

**- Buen intento ¿Quién eres? ¿Oprah? **

**- Digamos que es un pequeño don que tengo** - rió - **especialmente desde que me quede ciego, digo por si quieras saberlo -** el muchacho tragó saliva y tenía razón, en ese pequeño lapso que lo llevaba viendo, aquel hombre no habia abierto los ojos, solo sonreía o eso es lo que parecía por sus gestos.

El joven Uchiha lo pensó unos segundos.

_- "Voy a arrepentirme de esto"_ - rechinó los dientes y a regadientes abrió la puerta.

**- Hola, soy Kakashi **- el hombre extendió su mano la cual no fue bien recibida por el chico.

**- Si, si, solo entra** - dijo en tono grosero **- iré por Shizune, ella te dará la bienvenida o lo que sea -** ayudándose con un bastón especial, el hombre de cabellos grises se adentró sin mucho problema **- te enseñará tu habitación y te pondrá al tanto de todo, lo que me paso y… -** soltó un pesado suspiro - **lo que hice para quedar maldecido ¡ah, y por favor quédate! -** empezó a decir con sátira - **empiezo a valorar lo que mi padre hace por mi **- Kakashi emitió una risilla socarrona. El pelinegro dio un paso en falso para luego regresar y decirle más al hombre - **¿sabes qué? obviamente se le olvido decirte que yo soy una fiera enjaulada**

**- En realidad solo mencionó la palabra cálculo**

**- Ya lo creo -** comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio **- creo que yo paso de todo eso - **lo abandonó ahí parado, mientras el hombre no paraba de sonreír divertido.

**- Claro, también es un gusto conocerte**

...

.

.

.

...

**- Volveré más tarde** - Sasuke parecía perdido ahí sentado, sin prestar atención en la televisión, con los ojos opacos y sombríos y con la poca claridad que le brindaba una pequeña lamparilla de noche. Solo hasta que la mujer de cabello cortito posó su atención en la pantalla en modo pausa pudo comprender el semblante del chico.

El rostro de Fugaku en un infomercial.

Ella suspiró, intentar animarlo no tendría caso. Tomó la caja vacía de pizza que había en la mesilla y se dispuso a irse a la cocina.

**- Shizune** - la mujer se detuvo **- ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos? - **Se sorprendió con la pregunta.

**- 16, 13 y 10 años** - nuevamente se hundieron en el silencio - **ah **- suspiró colocando la caja a un lado, sacando un relicario que traía colgado y sentándose a su lado - **¿ves?**

**- ¿Y los abandonaste? - **la recién felicidad de la mujer se esfumó.

**- No les dieron el permiso de ingresar al país**

**- Pero los dejaste** - Shizune miró su relicario y sonrió.

-** ¿Sabes? Los padres hacen lo que creen mejor para los hijos, claro que fue algo muy triste cuando los deje, han pasado 5 años y para mi hija más pequeña eso es la mitad de su vida** - guardó silencio por unos momentos - **tengo un hueco en el corazón** - él la miró **- se que tu padre vendrá a verte** - Sasuke embozó una mueca triste.

**- No lo creo** - solo cuando estaba en casa es que se deshacía del molesto gorro de la sudadera.

Shizune y su padre habian sido, hasta el momento, los únicos que lo habian visto. Y como una melodía triste e interminable, la mujer se retiró, dejando al muchacho solo con la imagen de su padre en el televisor.

…

.

.

… _Fugaku Uchiha, deje su mensaje_.

Escuchó el primer pitido.

Tomó aire y junto valor.

**- soy…soy yo… amm**… - se pasó una mano por su ahora cabeza calva y suspiró - **¿me harías un favor? Sé que se supone que no nos veríamos hasta la próxima semana o quizá la semana que le sigue pero… - **se mordió el labio inferior - **quizás deberíamos dejar de engañarnos.**

...

.

.

.

...

Huyendo de sus problemas, tomó la motocicleta nueva que su padre le habia comprado y adentrarse en las transitadas calles de Nueva York.

Aparcar a las afueras de la fiesta de Halloween habia sido más sencillo que ahora estar atravesando el enorme salón con esas telas blancas colgadas en el techo. Se colocó el gorro de la sudadera y con la vista comenzó a recorrer rostros familiares.

Se tropezó con un par de compañeros con los que antes compartía clase. Un gesto de repugnancia. Vaya novedad, pensó él. Mezclarse en la fiesta no sería difícil, después de todo era una fiesta de disfraces y con todo el valor retomado se quitó el gorro.

Las luces tenues de colores apenas alumbraban y nadie se habia detenido a verlo pues sus exóticos bailes ocupaban toda la atención.

Y en lo que su mirada paseaba, ahí, en el centro de la pista, estaba Ino, disfrazada de una bruja blanca, con el cabello esponjado y ojos delineados.

**- ¿Ino?** - se apresuró caminando hacia ella para no perderla -** ¡Ino! Ino, te lo suplico, acaba con esto, por favor -** rogó mientras la rubia danzaba sin hacerle mucho caso.

**- No puedo hacer eso** - canturreó mientras bailaba.

**- Pero ya entendí, ya comprendí lo que significa ser feo, lo comprendí, 5 meses son suficientes, aprendí mi lección** - la rubia se volteo.

**- No has aprendido nada -** espetó en tono serio - **encuentra a alguien que pueda ver tu interior -** lo miró con intensidad - **te quedan 7 meses más para encontrar a esa persona que pueda decirte 'te amo'** - y sin más consideración, se perdió entre los estudiantes.

**- Maldición -** masculló por lo bajo mientras se apartaba de la pista **- ¿Naruto? -** lo reconoció mientras casi se comía a besos a una chica, a Karin. El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a todos lados, Sasuke se colocó el gorro y se puso de perfil para no ser reconocido.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó la chica con la que se agasajaba. Karin, la ex del pelinegro.

**- Yo…c-creí oír a Sasuke** - la muchacha bufó con molestia.

-** Hn, que raro ¿sabes? A veces me arrepiento de no haberle contestado los mensajes que me enviaba -** la mirada de Naruto se sombreó con tristeza.

**- Yo apesto más, se supone que es como mi hermano**

**- Hmp, pero es un alivio que ya no esté aquí -** Sasuke respingó **- siempre pretendía ser algo que no era para él, una perra, parecía como si todos fuéramos el entretenimiento para él** - el rubio bajó la cabeza y Sasuke, con los ojos abiertos de par en par no lograba asimilar porque Naruto no decía algo en su defensa.

Furioso, se desquitó con uno de los barriles de cerveza que habia en el piso, pateándolo con tremenda fuerza mientras lanzaba gruñidos.

**- ¡Hey!** - le gritó alguien en modo de reclamo **- casi me matas, extraño** - el pelinegro se volteo rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro aun enfurecido.

**- Lo siento** - la reconoció, era la chica pelirosa, su antigua competencia para la presidencia, con la que se habia tomado una foto.

**- Lamento haberte espiado** - la muchacha rió acomodándose a un lado, en uno de los pilares **- he, espiarte ¿hn?** - se quitó unos lentes de juguete que formaban parte de su atuendo **- ah -** suspiró con cierto asco mirando el agasajo de Naruto y Karin **- increíble, se siente como la caída del Imperio Romano ¿no? - **Sasuke comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

**- ¿Qué ella no tenia novio? - **la pelirosa lo miró asintiendo a lo obvio, él se volteo rápidamente otra vez.

**- Eso mismo digo** - exclamó en un tono de voz más alto **- ah, ¿Qué pasó con el romance y esas cosas?** - dijo ella en tono melancólico mientras miraba nuevamente a la pareja **- cartas llenas de un profundo amor escritas a mano de la persona enamorada** - comenzó a soñar mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que recordó que un extraño la escuchaba - **pe-pero…n-no tienes que se-seguir escuchando**… - dijo con nervios por ser tan despistada y torpe.

El muchacho rió, luego de 5 meses de no haberlo hecho.

**- E-el punto es que…** - suspiró nuevamente **- siento que me quito un peso de encima mientras hablo de estas cosas tan melosas pero personalmente respeto mucho la opinión que tienen otras de ver la vida, incluso si están mal **- miró al chico que le daba la espalda **- ¿pero sabes a que es lo que me refiero en realidad?**

**- ¿A qué?** - preguntó el no muy convencido de estar siguiendo su conversación.

**A un trago de esperanza -** el joven Uchiha se quedó serio y luego algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Volteo con toda la intensión de mirarla pero ella ya no estaba, lo único que dejo fueron ese par de anteojos de juguete, Sasuke los sostuvo entre sus manos y ya no la volvió a ver el resto de la noche.

.

.

* * *

_¿Sasuke se estará ablandando? Aun le faltan cosas por aprender._

_En el próximo capítulo: **La quiero a ella.**_

_¡Comenten!_

_Pasen a 'Everyday', Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, saludos ! (:_

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_He aquí el capitulo 4! Por problemas de tiempo no he podido subir._

_Disfruten!_

* * *

**_La quiero a ella_**

* * *

Durmió pensando en ella, ahí, en medio del enorme estudio de su casa, en los fríos tablones de madera, ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la cama. Hasta que un pequeño repiqueo incesante lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Su celular estaba frente a él y sin ningún mensaje de su padre. Hizo una mueca y volteo medio cuerpo.

**- Estás bromeando ¿verdad?** - gruñó mientras se levantaba mirando a su tutor jugar a lanzar dardos al tablero de la pared **- ¿Cómo demonios haces eso sin…?**

**- ¿sin ver?**- el azabache guardó silencio y el peliplata se rió - **bueno, recuerdo que en un baile una chica gótica me dio un tablero de dardos** - dijo con sarcasmo.

**- Vaya mentira ¿eh?** - resopló mientras caminaba y se apoyaba en el librero.

**- Si, bueno** - bromeó con ánimos -** es hora de aprender** - de su bolsillo se sacó un librito verde con un nombre curioso, se lo lanzó al chico quién lo atrajo a su pecho desnudo pues estaba solo con un par de pantalones negros de algodón.

**- No gracias** - dijo con desinterés, colocándolo en otro lado.

**- Uuhh, ten cuidado**- el menor encarnó las cejas **- si pierdes tu inteligencia las chicas rubias se burlarán de ti** - el Uchiha rodó los ojos. Últimamente una chica rubia le estaba jodiendo la existencia.

Luego de haber recogido los dardos del tablero, el hombre enmascarado volvió a su sitio con toda la facilidad del mundo para seguir practicando.

**- Mi pa…**-carraspeó un poco-** Fugaku siempre dice que a las personas les gustan aquellas otras que se ven bien** -Kakashi guardó silencio, la voz del muchacho sonaba desanimada**- pero ahora todos me odian**

**- ¿Ahora?** -el muchacho rodó los ojos aceptándolo.

**- bueno, me han odiado siempre** -el hombre hizo una mueva divertida asintiendo.

**- La universidad es una reverenda mierda**

**- ¿Tú fuiste a una escuela normal?**

**- Con normal ¿te refieres a…?** -Lanzó un perfecto centro en el tablero.

**- Sabes a lo que me refiero** - resopló el pelinegro.

**- Bueno, a los 15 años mis amigos perdieron la virginidad y yo mi vista -** dijo en tono melancólico lo último **- pero vivir en el infierno tiene sus ventajas**

**- ¿Una mejor audición?** - valiéndose de un poco de solidaridad que recientemente descubría, retiró los dardos del tablero por él.

**- Exacto, además, a las chicas les gustan los ciegos**

**- Pues te felicito-** tomó su mano y le entregó los dardos - **es una lástima que no les gusten los feos** - el hombre lo detuvo.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** - basta verme, pensó Sasuke mientras se alejaba un poco y miraba cabizbajo el suelo.

…

.

.

.

…

Esa tarde se la pasó asaltando su mirada, su sonrisa despreocupada, sus pestañas largas, su cabello rosa y ondulado.

Admiraba aquella foto que se habían tomado en la última fiesta. Ella con la rosa blanca y él mirándola. Una toma perfecta de un signo de enamoramiento.

Le daba clic y sus ojos se acercaban más, un clic más y la sentía más cerca.

_Salir de esta casa era uno de mis peores miedos actualmente pero era de noche asi que no habría mucho problema_, pensó.

No debía salir sin autorización pero no le importó.

Caminó a través del vecindario, intentaba que la luz de los aparadores de las tiendas no le dieran directamente en el rostro. Aquella sudadera negra se habia vuelto indispensable para él.

Un mundo totalmente nuevo para alguien como él, que siempre se la pasaba arriba de las limosinas sin admirar realmente lo que habia afuera. Las luces de colores, la risa de la gente, el sonido de los autos.

…

.

.

…

Se detuvo en una esquina y con sigilo sacó el trozo de papel donde habia anotado la dirección de la casa de aquella chica. Su nombre era Haruno Sakura.

En la segunda ventana del edificio de enfrente, a través de las cortinas coloridas, la mota de cabello rosa se inclinaba hacia adelante, los ojos esmeralda de la chica seguían su lectura y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Él la observó por unos minutos y luego se retiró, se recostó en el pretil de una jardinera del parque, donde se podía ver la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Sus dedos sostenían los anteojos de juguete que ella habia dejado aquella noche en que se la topó nuevamente. Se los colocó y con la música de su reproductor comenzó a fantasear.

…

.

.

.

…

Llegó la nueva luz del amanecer y con un suéter gris y pantalones negros caminó por el pasillo con los pies descalzos hacia la habitación abierta de su tutor.

**- Desafiando las expectativas** - el Uchiha pegó un saltito al darse cuenta que lo miraba con detenimiento mientras el hombre tocaba lo lisa que eran sus corbatas, como si asi pudiera descifrar de qué color eran y que formas geométricas tenían bordabas** - los ciegos si tenemos sentido de la moda** - sonrió colocándose la corbata que habia elegido alrededor del cuello de la camisa **- bueno, lo he tenido siempre**

**- Quieres decir que la apariencia ¿no importa?**

**- Lo que quiero decir es que no se trata de cómo me ven las demás personas -** unos cuantas vueltas y tenía un nudo de corbata perfecto -** si no de cómo me veo a mí mismo, ya sé que suena muy cursi pero algún día le encontrarás sentido**

…

.

.

.

…

Analizando su rostro, tal y como lo hizo hace una noche con el de ella. El suyo estaba impregnado de esa prepotencia, ese asco por los demás, esa superioridad estúpida.

Se encontraba molesto, rabioso consigo mismo y por lo que habia pretendido ser todo este tiempo.

_Información de perfil: odio a los gordos y a los tipos feos._

Frunció los labios en una mueca, él mismo se daba asco.

_Desactivar cuenta. Déjenos saber porqué._

Ya no soy quien solía ser, escribió tecleando con cierto resentimiento.

_Borrar._

Él ya no existía más.

…

.

.

.

…

Tan rápido transcurrieron las horas que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se encontraba del otro lado de la acera del edifico donde Sakura Haruno vivía.

No quería pensar que se estaba comportando como una especie de acosador. Un admirador tal vez.

Y a diferencia del día anterior, la chica salió por su pórtico, con una chaqueta de mezclilla, una camisa blanca de algodón, una bufanda rosada y su cabello ondulado se acunaba por su pecho.

Deshaciéndose de lo ruidoso que podía ser el mundo externo, se colocó sus audífonos y caminó por la acera.

Sasuke, del otro lado, iba a su mismo paso mirándola de vez en cuando.

Ella cruzó la calle hacia donde estaba él, viéndola tan cerca, esta se metió a una librería. El dependiente ya le tenía preparado un vaso de café y su libro preferido. Con una sonrisa de su parte, agradeció, saliendo nuevamente, quedando a un costado de Sasuke, sin saber quién era realmente.

Él la miró hasta que se vio obligado a desviarse pues ella miró hacia él.

Cruzando la calle una vez más mientras sacudía la cabeza debido a la emoción de la música. El joven Uchiha embozó una sonrisa cuando la vio a ella avergonzarse en medio de la calle y sonreír.

Así, la siguió hasta su casa, sana y a salvo.

…

.

.

.

…

Sasuke parecía irritado y nervioso. Y es que su tutor parecía no saber medir cuanta bebida vaciar en su vaso.

Vertía y vertía y cada vez estaba a punto de rebozar, hasta que el pelinegro no pudo más y detuvo el último intento de Kakashi por seguir vertiendo más líquido.

El peliplata se rió.

**- Idiota** - masculló el joven Uchiha ante su pequeña broma.

-** Vamos, tienes el sentido del humor de una marmota**

**- Las marmotas no tienen sentido del humor**

**- Exacto** - el Uchiha rodó los ojos mientras veía a Shizune llegar con un pequeño pastel a la mesa - **entonces**… - tomó de su bebida -** ¿a qué hora llegaste ayer Sasuke?** - el chico se azoró **- lo sé todo** - Sasuke bufó, tal vez Shizune habia ido de chismosa.

-** ¿Sabes? Lo bueno de no tener padres es eso justament**e - dijo con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos encima de la mesa.

**- Muy chistoso** - sonrió.

-** Pero…he estado pensando desde la última vez que hablamos y… ¿hay alguna cirugía ocular?**- tanto el hombre como la mujer se sorprendieron ante la suavidad con la que el muchacho hablaba -** porque conozco a casi todos los doctores del país**

**- Solamente un milagro, pero gracias** -le sonrió nuevamente.

**- Entonces -** Shizune le picó el hombro al de ojos ónix -** ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?**

**- Fui…** -Movió su tenedor **- fui a ver a una chica** - la mujer se alegró.

-** ¿Es enserio?** - el moreno asintió** - ¡eso es genial!**

**- Ni siquiera hable con ella, Shizune**- dijo un poco desanimado.

**- Pasos de bebe** - se secó la boca con una servilleta** - ¿Por qué no le dices 'que onda, nena'? A las chicas les gusta eso**

**- ¿Sabes? Lo bueno de que seas ciego es que nunca te podrás ver diciendo '¿Qué onda?' como lo acabas de hacer** - los tres se rieron y el ambiente parecía mucho más ameno que en los últimos días.

**- Pasos de bebe** - insistió rebozando de euforia adolescente contenida mientras se ponía de pie con una mueca divertida -** debemos celebrar ahora mismo**

…

.

..

1, 2, 3… Repitieron ambos al unísono, como si le aullaran a la luna.

El peliplata lanzó su primer tiro con el palo de gol.

**- ¿¡Qué onda?** -gritó el hombre.

Ahora el turno de Sasuke.

**- 1, 2,3… ¡¿Qué onda? -** nuevamente era turno de Kakashi **- ¿¡qué onda? ¡Vamos Sasuke, dilo con fuerza!** - y el muchacho contagiado por la hiperactividad de su tutor, comenzó a carcajearse y a seguirle la corriente -** ¡eso es! ¿¡Qué onda?**

…

.

.

.

..

Sonreír como un idiota, eso era lo que ocasionada ir a verla todas las noches. Ella era descuidada, olvidando su bolsa antes de salir de aquella tienda y pidiendo disculpa con una sonrisa y mejillas rosas.

**- Aquí tienes un sándwich** - y si parecía que nada más de ella le sorprendería, lo hizo. La pelirosa le entregó un sándwich a un vagabundo y otros alimentos.

Para ella no existían clases sociales, ni nada y entonces se preguntó si ella sería capaz de mirarlo interiormente.

**- Papá, ya llegué -** la escuchó con claridad y al cabo de unos segundos la vio salir apresurada a dar una vista fugaz a la calle **- ¿Papá? ¡Papá!** - su rostro lucía preocupado, sentimiento que le transmitió a él cuando la vio adentrarse en el terreno baldío de un lado de su edificio, atravesando un callejón negro para llegar a las escaleras de emergencia que conectaban las plantas.

Atravesó la calle sin fijarse y a través de la rejilla pudo distinguir una especie de riña en la parte de arriba.

**- Po-porfavor, dame más tiempo, s-solo una semana más -** y la distinguió a ella subir las escaleras.

- _"¿Qué demonios hace?"_ - pensó él comenzando a alterarse al verla allí.

**- Papá, no de nuevo** - era el padre de ella y él parecía tener algun tipo de deuda con el otro sujeto con cara de matón.

**- L-lo siento Sakura, yo solo…**

**- ¡Eh, cállate! ¡y tu niñita, largo de aquí!** - la pelirosa se plantó delante de su padre con determinación. A Sasuke le entró pánico mientras se trepaba a la reja.

**- Ya basta, te daremos el dinero pero**… - aquel delincuente sacó una pistola apuntándole a la chica.

- **Lo quiero ahora, mi dinero, anciano decrepito** - valiéndose de su instinto, Sasuke se trepó con rapidez a las escaleras y sorprendiéndolo por detrás, lo desarmó.

**- ¡Papá!** - la pelirosa corrió hacia su padre quien yacía en el suelo por tanto movimiento brusco pero en su intento, el hermano del matón se interpuso en su paso, empujándola y provocando que rodara por las escaleras.

-_"¡No!"_ - el pelinegro rápidamente noqueó al otro sujeto y pegando un gran salto quedó al lado de la pelirosa, ahora inconsciente.

Confundido, incluso con miedo y sin lucidez, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y corrió con ella, atravesó el umbral del pórtico de aquel edificio donde ella vivía y la depositó con sumo cuidado en el suelo. Acomodó su cabello y admiró su rostro con suma preocupación mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Un par de disparos le detuvieron el aire. La dejó segura, corriendo nuevamente a aquel callejón.

El padre de la chica, de pie y con el arma en manos acaba de cometer asesinato.

**- ¿D-donde está?** - Sasuke permaneció quieto -** ¿E-en donde esta mi hija?** - el muchacho le golpeó la mano, tumbando la pistola al suelo.

**- L-lo mataste** - el matón seguía ahí -** ma-mataste a mi hermano** - tanto el padre como Sasuke miraron el cuerpo -** t-tu hija…por mi hermano, l-la mataré, juro que la mataré -** y sin más desapareció de ahí, dejándolos solos.

**- ¿Qu-quien eres?** - preguntó el papá mientras temblaba **- ¿¡que es lo que quieres?**- y entonces la idea descabellada de Sasuke opaco su razón. Ya no era por él, sino por ella.

**- La quiero a ella**

**- ¿Q-que? ¿a-a mi hija?**

**- Quiero protegerla**

**- ¡Y-yo puedo hacerlo, soy su padre!** - el Uchiha lo detuvo antes de que huyera.

**- Por favor ¿Qué no escuchó a ese sujeto? ¡Conmigo estará a salvo!**

**- N-no sé quién eres** - dijo entre dientes el padre sumamente agitado y nervioso.

**- Si ella muere… si ella muere la policía tendrá esta evidencia**- sacó su celular y le tomo foto al cuerpo y al rostro del padre de Sakura. Era una amenaza a cambio de ella. Tan solo buscaba cuidarla **- y usted irá a prisión ¿me oyó?**

**- N-no, s-solo fue un accidente…y-yo solo…**

**- Matar a un hombre no es un accidente** -Dijo con voz severa y ronca. El hombre se acurrucó entre la pared mirando aun con desconfianza a aquel chico.

**- E-ella… ¿q-que va a pensar de ti? ¿q-que le voy a decir?**

**- Lo que sea para que este conmigo y pueda protegerla**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Chan chan chan! ¿Que hará el padre de Sakura? ¿Que pretende Sasuke?_

_En el próximo capitulo: **Convivencia abrumadora.**_

_Muchos comentarios = actualización rápida. Jajaja soy chantajista._

_Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Arriba el capítulo 5! ewww, Debo confesarles que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo. Mientras describía a un Sasuke berrinchudo no pude evitar reirme entre ratos._

_Sin mas que decirles les dejo con el capitulo, jaja soy una ladilla jodona._

* * *

**_Convivencia abrumadora_**

* * *

**_._**

El timbre sonó solo para alterar más sus nervios.

**- Shizune, soy Luka, no Sasuke ¿entendiste?** - la mujer suspiró como quien no quiere la cosa mientras veía al chico esconderse al pie de las escaleras en la parte de arriba - **¿¡dime si entendiste!**

**- ¡Si!** - susurró ella y con la mejor sonrisa falsa, la mujer abrió la puerta recibiendo a las visitas -** ¡hola! ¡Soy Shizune, un placer!** - al parecer su buena acción no fue muy buen recibida por la pelirosa ni por si padre.

**- ¿Y bien? ¿en donde esta él?** - Preguntó el padre. Sasuke rogó internamente porque no lo fuera a arruinar.

**- Que importa, solo vete ya** - dijo ella bastante rencorosa mientras avanzaba un poco más y le daba la espalda a su padre.

**- Pe-pero Sakura, n-no te dejaré hasta que…**

**- ¿Con un extraño?** - se volvió hacia él furiosa.

**- Solo estoy preocupado por tu seguridad** - la de ojos jades le volvió a dar la espalda.

**- Sé cuidarme sola, no habia necesidad de que llegaras a este extremo** - Shizune, al ver tan tensa la situación, decidió intervenir un poco.

**- Ah ¿Por qué no se despiden?**

**- No es necesario** - dijo de manera cortante la muchacha.

**- ¿C-como sabré que estarás bien?** - habló el padre aun sosteniendo la maleta de la chica mientras la veía lastimeramente.

**- No vas a saberlo, abandoné mi vida, mi escuela, a mis amigos, a todos** - comenzó a reclamarle **- a cambio de eso no quiero que vengas a verme, no me llames, no hagas nada, s-solo…** - la garganta se le cerró al final -** solo vete ya**

**- Sa-Sakura, s-se que lo eché a perder, ¿qu-que puedo hacer?**

**- Puedes irte** - terminó por gritarle sin verlo, mientras su garganta comenzaba a arderle al igual que los ojos.

No tardó mucho para que Sasuke se diera cuenta que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Shizune despidió al hombre con cortesía para asi cerrar la puerta de una vez. Sakura suspiró largamente.

**- ¿Bien? Ya estoy aquí ¿oíste?** - le decía al 'extraño' que ahora cuidaría de ella **-no me importa quién seas, te me acercas y juro que te electrocutaré ¿has entendido?**- el muchacho tragó grueso mientras se escondía un poco más.

…

.

.

.

...

Teniendo una cita con ella de manera virtual, el joven Uchiha revisaba con sumo de detalle el perfil social de ella.

_"Sakura está en el infierno"_

Soltó una risilla sarcástica.

**- Ya somos dos** - sonrió de lado.

…

.

.

.

...

Su primer gran paso para llegar a una sencilla conversación con ella era mostrar amabilidad. Asi que, armándose con una bandeja repleta de comida y con una máscara en el rostro de color negra de algodón con los orificios respectivos, tocó la puerta de la alcoba donde 'la princesa' aguardaba pacientemente su libertad.

**- ¿Qué quieres?** -la oyó decir con desgano desde adentro.

- **Te traje comida** - anunció él de manera tosca.

**- Déjala en la puerta** - el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras resoplaba accediendo de mala gana.

**- Enserio me gustaría explicarte** - no hubo respuesta -** anda sal -** corrió con la misma suerte -** aaghh** - dio un pisotón intentando no perder la paciencia.

- No estás invitado -gritó ella desde adentro.

- _"¡Es mi casa en la que estas chiquilla malcriada!"_- pensó para si ignorando que su berrinche era visto por Shizune y su cepillo de dientes **- ¿Qué miras?** -la mujer rodó los ojos mientras reía.

…

.

.

.

...

El pelinegro asaltaba nuevamente el pasillo cerca de la puerta de Sakura con una caja de regalo bastante elegante.

La colocó en el suelo y de una forma tan infantil, tocó la puerta y salió corriendo a esconderse en un rincón.

**- ¿Y ahora qué?** - resopló la muchacha mirando la caja en el piso **- i-increíble** - dijo entre molesta y ofendida sacando una bolsa preciosa color rojo de una marca que ni en su vida podría pagar.

La aventó nuevamente y se encerró en su habitación dejando al pelinegro boquiabierto. ¡Le habia rechazado!

…

.

.

.

...

Pero él no iba a ceder, al día siguiente le llevó otro presente, en una bolsa de regalo no tan ostentosa, pensó él.

Nuevamente tocó y corrió a esconderse.

Un par de argollas de oro, nuevamente no tuvieron éxito con la chica quien azotó la puerta furiosa.

**- ¡Arrgghh!** - bailó, pataleo y lanzó golpes al aire. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

…

.

.

.

...

**- Bien, esta vez ve a Barneys y cómprale un par de Manolos, o los más caros, las zapatillas más caras que encuentres**- Shizune habia sido interceptada por el joven Uchiha mientras bajaba las escaleras y le sacudía un fajo de billetes dándole indicaciones.

**- Sasuke, con todo lo que me has dicho sobre ella y...** - soltó una risita -** todo lo que he visto, puedo decirte que ella no es ese tipo de chica que tú crees -** el azabache pestañeo.

**- Entonces… ¿le compro algo de Prada?** - Shizune se carcajeó.

**- No puedes comprarla**

**- No estoy tratando de comprarla** - se quejó.

**- Si, si lo haces** - dijo entre risas -** ella te odiará por eso** - el chico resopló mientras moderaba su respiración.

**- ¿Entonces qué hago?**

**- ¿Qué sabes sobre ella? Debes de pensar en ella, en como es, en lo que en verdad le gustaría**

**- ¿Quieres que piense como una chica?** - encarnó las cejas bastante fastidiado.

**- ¿Quieres que te haga caso?** - Sasuke se atragantó con su propia saliva -** anda…piensa**

…

.

.

.

...

Era su último intento.

_'Pensar como una chica'_

¿Acaso era idiota? ¿A qué chica le gustaría una caja repleta de jugos? Solo a él se le habia ocurrido semejante tontería.

Suspiró, al menos esta vez se armaría de valor para dársela personalmente, claro, cubriendo su rostro con aquella máscara negra.

Tocó un par de veces pero podía escucharla claramente en medio de una conversación.

**- Es una pérdida de tiempo y él cree que va a comprarme con todo eso que me regala -** el pelinegro rodó los ojos. Bueno, al menos no le habia insultado -** sé que es solo por un tiempo pero odio todo esto** - un tic se apoderó de su ceja y con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras del mismo modo.

Alcanzó a verla a través de los barrotes blancos.

**- Odio faltar a clases, odio a mi padre, lo odio todo** - La escuchó quedarse sin aliento **- he estado ahorrando para mi viaje y parece que a nadie le importa, es algo completamente mio y ahora estoy aquí, encerrada con un sujeto a quien ni siquiera he tendido el placer de conocer-** dijo con sarcasmo al último.

-_"Vaya chica"_ - pensó él rodando los ojos colocando su pie sobre un escalón ruidoso y viejo, haciendo bastante ruido _- "mierda" -_ la pelirosa, del susto chilló, corriendo hacia las escaleras solo para gritar aun más -** ¡Jesus! ¿Por qué gritas?** - espetó él quien habia accidentalmente tropezado por la sorpresa de ella.

**- ¿Di-disculpa? ¿Qué hay con esa máscara?** -exigió ella desde arriba con una expresión consternada.

**- No quería asustarte** - explicó él sin mucho tacto.

**- Ah claro y supongo que una máscara negra de ladrón no me asusta** - ironizó en tono molesto.

**- A-ah yo… -** miró la caja amarilla de jugos -** ¡t-te traje jugos de fruta!** - subió a tropezones algunos escalones para alcanzársela y luego los bajo de la misma manera, pegándose a la pared para evitar que lo viera más de lo debido.

La muchacha lo miró menos alterada.

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** -preguntó ella.

**- Claro**

**- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**- A-ah, porque necesitas que te protejan** - Sakura frunció el ceño.

**- Sé cuidarme sola, ni siquiera me conoces y…**

**- Pero nuestros padres si** - vaya truco, pensó él mismo intentando convencerla no teniendo mucho éxito.

**- Si claro, su misteriosa amistad de quien sabe cuántos años** - ella era lista y a la vez molesta. El joven Uchiha frunció las cejas.

**- Mi padre es la única persona en la que él podía confiar**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién demonios eres? -** _"maldición"_ pensó Sasuke, decirle que era su hijo solo le causaría más problemas a él que a ella.

**- S-su hijo -** terminó de decir al final **- escucha, tu padre estaba muy asustado por lo que pudiera pasarte porque te ama demasiado, lo repetía un millón de veces** - la chica guardó silencio y su rostro parecía meramente sorprendido pero aun con serenidad.

-** ¿E-en serio?** - él asintió -** b-bueno, gracias por los jugos**

**- De nada** -No se animó a verla tomar la caja, solo levantó la mano en despedida y se retiró con una enorme sonrisa.

No tardó mucho para interceptar a Shizune en las escaleras nuevamente, esta vez con una efusividad clara en su rostro.

**- Lo que pensé fue matador y asombroso… ¡matador y asombroso! -** la mujer se rió mientras lo veía correr por las escaleras como un niño pequeño.

...

.

.

.

...

_**SASUKE POV'S**_

Ese romance del que ella tanto mencionó alguna vez era el mismo que yo intentaba plasmar en las hojas blancas encima de mi escritorio.

Maniobrando con mi lapicero, buscaba algo coherente que escribirle.

Bufé.

**- Ah, soy un completo cursi** - era muy tarde para recriminarme y en lo que menos pensé mi mano habia cobrado vida propia sobre el trozo de papel.

.

_"Querida Sakura, he querido escribirte desde hace tiempo, con verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque sé que mi caligrafía es terrible, decidí hacerte una carta hoy, de aquellas que son escritas a mano, de esas a las que la gente ha olvidado… "_

_._

_**END SASUKE POV'S**_

…

.

.

.

…

**- E-espera… ¿estás pensando hacer qué?** - le detuvo el entusiasmo el peliplata, el mismo Sasuke se rió de su idea tan descabellada y poco usual.

**- Un invernadero ¿Qué nunca has visto uno?** - el hombre carraspeó un poco -** a ella le gustan las rosas -** el peliplata prestó suma atención en la suavidad del timbre de Sasuke, sonaba melancólico, ilusionado, tan diferente cuando se trataba de hablar de aquella chica -** ¿sabías que cada color significa algo diferente?**

**- Si** - canturreo -** y todas en general significan para un hombre como tú que eres un llorón y duermes con peluches rosas** - el pelinegro se rió. En otro momento quizá lo hubiera insultado, pero su progreso consigo mismo era admirable -** oh, ¿oíste eso?** - pasos en las escaleras. Shizune habia salido a comprar un par de víveres y era muy poco probable que ya hubiese regresado.

Sasuke corrió a esconderse detrás de las cortinas de la sala.

Y la chica pelirosa hizo su primera aparición frente a aquel hombre sentado en el sofá.

**- Hola, soy Sakura** - saludó con su rostro risueño y amable.

**- Oh hola, soy Kakashi, un placer** - sonrió con calidez extendiéndole su mano, gesto que fue aceptado con gratitud por ella.

**- A-ah yo, escuché el videojuego** - expresó con sencillez.

**- Oh, ¿lo oíste?** - ella asintió sonriente -** lo sabía, se llama el perseguidor… ¡El perseguidor!** - elevó la voz con el fin de fastidiar a Sasuke quien rodó los ojos con falsa molestia -** oh, siéntate**

**- ¿Para qué son todas estas herramientas?**- señaló enorme caja y un enorme martillo mientras se medio sentaba en uno de los descansa-brazos del sofá.

**- Son cosas de Sas…de Luka** - carraspeó **- para preparar el techo**

**- ¿Prepararlo para qué?**

**- E-etto, ¿has visto La chica del diablo, de 1954, donde secuestran a una adolescente para convertirla?** - se desligó sacándole plática sobre otro tema de una manera un tanto graciosa.

Si Sasuke habia hecho un gesto de desagrado, Sakura habia permanecido fuera de lugar con el comentario del hombre.

**- A-ah, es broma** - rió el peli plateado **- lo siento, digamos que estoy perdiendo mi sentido de socializar, como sea, volvamos a presentarnos** - se puso de pie nuevamente y estrechó de igual manera la mano de Sakura, sacándole una risa-** hola, soy Kakashi, un placer de nuevo, el libro de construcción le pertenece a Luka y digamos que viviendo de un chico bueno para nada como él, construir es una buena forma de distraerlo**

- _"Muy chistoso"_ - pensó el pelinegro bastante fastidiado por no poder salir.

**- ¿Y que construirá?**

**- Un invernadero** - genial, pensó con sarcasmo el joven Uchiha, su sorpresa ya no sería sorpresa gracias al metiche de su tutor.

**- ¿Un invernadero?** - repitió con un entusiasmo claramente en su rostro -** ¡Increíble!** - aquella actitud distinta, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse minúsculamente dichoso por la reacción de la muchacha.

Aquello era una motivación más. Definitivamente le construiría ese invernadero.

.

* * *

_Quiero aclarar una cosa, la historia es una adaptación de la PELICULA, no del libro, Beastly, a la cual le he agregado de mi cosecha en minusculas partes, con frases que se me ocurren y asi._

_Es, digamos, narrado desde mi percepción de la historia, los sentimientos que quieren transmitir los personajes yo los escribo y cosas por el estilo, claro, basandome fielmente en el curso de la historia de la pelicula._

_Lo aclaro para que no haya malos entendido en lo que resta del fic :)_

_Por lo pronto, en el próximo capítulo: **Haberlo hecho contigo**_

_Dejen sus comentarios !_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	6. Chapter 6

_Primero que nada, les debo una DISCULPA por esta semana y media que no actualize nada. __Me cortaron el internet y fue todo un rollo para que nuevamente lo vinieran a instalarar y asi. Apenas hoy me llevé la sorpresa de que ya habia! Banzai! :), asi que ya me pondré al día._

_Sin nada mas que decirles les dejo el capitulo 6! Ya mero se acaba, que triste pero Everyday ya tiene capitulo nuevo, enseguidita de este lo subo, nueva temporada y eso, iesh! _

_Saludos a todos._

_Besos asfixiantes!_

* * *

**_Haberlo hecho contigo_**

* * *

.

.

Sin escuela ni deberes de por medio, su único objetivo era el invernadero. Subiendo al techo y pasando días enteros.

Mañanas frías leyendo manuales y sufriendo una que otra desgracia con sus dedos morados e hinchados debido al mal uso de las herramientas, específicamente el martillo.

Mañana, tarde y noche.

Y por fin comenzaba a cargar los primeros tablones gruesos hacia su sitio respectivo. Solo a través del pequeño tragaluz que tenía la habitación de la chica es que la veía desde la azotea y observarla caminar y danzar de un lado a otro le recargaba las energías.

Cansancio, y lo único que habia conseguido era un resfriado y un tremendo pleito con la escalera de aluminio.

Pero nuevamente echaba la vista hacia el tragaluz, y ahora ella dormía.

No iba a rendirse.

Y asi pasaron los días y el invernadero por fin cobrara forma al igual que los extraños sentimientos del pelinegro se asentaban en su interior.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Sentado en el mismo sofá de siempre, leía con desinterés una revista de famosos, admirando la belleza de esas personas. Una belleza que no sería compartida con él nunca más.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más absurda y alejada sonaba la idea de que esa chica, Sakura, se fijara en él.

Suspiró, como si su aliento fuera el viento que mágicamente desprendía una flor de primavera más de su extraño tatuaje. Otra flor más se abría, lo que significaba que el tiempo avanzaba como costumbre.

- **¿Hay alguien?** - Sasuke pegó un salto, escondiendo la revista y tapándose más el rostro con el gorro de la sudadera. La chica habia encendido la luz y el joven Uchiha estaba aun agitado por su inesperada presencia -** ¿alguna vez nos vamos a presentar apropiadamente?** - preguntó ella, viéndole únicamente la espalda desde el umbral de la entrada a la sala.

El pelinegro emitió un sonido parecido a una afirmación.

**- Bueno ¿podemos presentarnos ahora?** -preguntó la muchacha.

**- No** - vaya actitud, pensó la pelirosa ante el tono grave de él.

**- Bien, bien** - soltó ella, calló un rato mirando la habitación y nuevamente se aventuró a hablar -** ¿has vivido aquí desde siempre?**

**- No, acabo de mudarme hace poco** -pronunció él con el mismo tono **- vivía con mi padre pero digamos que es un tipo al que no le gusta socializar**

**- Bueno** - Sakura suspiró -** yo sé lo que significa eso** - rió en tono melancólico -** ¿Qué hay de tu madre?** - el muchacho guardó silencio, y Sakura supuso que no le gustaba hablar sobre ello -** la mía murió hace mucho tiempo, nunca la conocí asi que no tengo recuerdos de ella** - caminó un poco hacia él **-así que, yo sin madre y con un padre totalmente perdido, no parece que tu y yo tengamos algo en común ¿no crees?** - ella sonrió mirando el programa que supuestamente él veía **- ¿Por qué esta la televisión en coreano? ¿Hablas coreano?**

**- Más o menos -** pronunció él creyendo ganar un punto a su favor al impresionarla.

-** Oh ¿enserio?** - dijo ella en tono divertido colocando los brazos en jarra -** ¿Qué dicen entonces?** - Genial, pensó el Uchiha con molestia, esa chica era lista.

**- Pues… ¿Bon appétit?** - Sakura rió.

**- Ella no dijo eso**

**- Oh ¿también hablas coreano?** - intentó atacarla no con mucho éxito pues ella parecía muy divertida con todo eso.

**- No quiero alardear, pero si**- reveló ella mientras sonreía - **y además, los coreanos no dicen bon appétit** - dijo en medio de risas menores.

-** Bueno, ella dijo lo equivalente a bon appétit en coreano** - Sakura estaba que no aguantaba su risa.

**- ¿Enserio? ¿y cuál es su equivalente?**

**- Espero que tengas un buen apetito y te atragantes la garganta con la comida** - lo dijo todo corrido, como si se estuviera divirtiendo él también.

**- Bueno, apostemos ¿te parece?**

**- Empecemos** - Sasuke aceptó. La chica se sentó en el descansa-brazos, a un costado de él mientras comenzaban su juego infantil -** ¿y bien, que está diciendo ahora?** - se aseguró de cubrirse lo suficiente para que no le viera el rostro.

**- Te amo y estar contigo ha sido mi mayor sueño** - ella terminó de decir riendose y él estaba a punto de ceder igual.

**- Te puedo asegurar que eso no fue lo que dijo** - dijo el joven Uchiha en tono de broma **-lo que dijo fue que…** -y en ese instante, la pareja de la televisión se dio un beso de piquito, tanto el joven Uchiha como la chica rieron.

**- Espero que Kakashi no sea tu traductor de coreano** - dijo la pelirosa en medio aun de sus risas. Las del muchacho ya habian cesado.

**- Amm tú ¿extrañas la escuela?**

**- Bueno, si, naturalmente ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**- Porque…bueno, yo tomó clases con Kakashi, asi que…si quieres venir conmigo… ¡qu-quiero decir, con nosotros a tomar clases!** - Patético, estúpido, eso fue lo que pensaba el muchacho mientras se avergonzaba aun más sintiendo parte de sus mejillas acalorarse.

**- Claro, me encantaría ¿Mañana?** - el de ojos ónix casi de asfixia.

**- Si** -Sasuke estaba que no se la creía.

**- Bueno…genial, que descanses**

**- E-espera** -La detuvo.

Arrepentirse mañana temprano era lo único que iba a lograr, eso, y que ella corriera despavorida por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Tomando valor de quien sabe donde se puso de pie, se mordió el labio inferior y con la anticipación de aceptar el rechazo de la chica, cedió.

Llevó ambas manos al gorro de la sudadera y se lo quitó, revelando su apariencia.

Se volteó mirándola a los ojos y Sakura parecía más pasible y comprensiva de lo normal.

**- Aterrador ¿no?** - musitó Sasuke con escaso aliento.

La mirada esmeralda de la chica se suavizó, y lejos del cruel desenlace que él esperaba, ella sonrió, dejándolo completamente asombrado.

**- He visto peores** - y con un último asentimiento de cabeza se retiró y en los labios de Sasuke una sonrisa se asomó.

Se tiró al sofá con suma alegría, festejando mientras apretaba una almohada contra su rostro y lanzaba patadas falsas.

…

.

.

.

…

Aquella noche avanzó con normalidad y la cuenta regresiva igual.

El árbol de la vida que ahora crecía en todo su cuerpo florecía al igual que esos sentimientos en él. Porque cada tarde se gastaba hojas de papel y mucha tinta escribiendo millares de cartas para ella.

…

.

.

.

…

**- ¡Kakashi, eh Kakashi, despierta ya!** - con un lúgubre semblante, el de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta ante los gritos del Uchiha -** escucha, hoy iniciaremos las sesiones, pero tiene que parecer como si no fuera la primera vez ¿quedó claro?**

**- Espera ¿qué?** -Kakashi bostezó aun somnoliento y con unos cuantos lagrimeos en sus ojos.

**- ¿Eres sordo? Necesito verme inteligente** - el hombre encarnó una ceja -** Sa-Sakura viene con nosotros** - Kakashi embozó una sonrisa divertida y pícara - **no digas nada** - sentenció el pelinegro bastante fastidiado **- bien, solo dime de qué vamos a estudiar**

**- No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá algo fantástico, gráfico y con lo que pueda humillarte** - bromeó el de cabellos plata.

**- Muy gracioso, necesito saber todo por adelantado, las respuestas, todo**

**- Oh bueno, eso es hacer trampa**

**- ¡No! se le llama hacer que le gustes a una chica cuando tienes el rostro así** - señaló el propio dibujando un circulo imaginario con su dedo -** ¿y bien?**

**- Mmm que tal ¿sobre Shakespeare?-** sugirió mientras lanzaba otro bostezo.

**- Eso es demasiado obvio** - el hombre rodó los ojos pensando en algo más.

-** Sobre dirección de empresas** - Volvió a sugerir Kakashi.

**- Eso es un total cliché**

**- Lo que es un cliché es que un chico finja que le gusta la escuela para impresionar a una chica**

**- Vamos, no intentes joderme ahora con clases de moral** - rezongó un poco hastiado **- ya se ¿Qué hay del poema franco-germano?**

**- ¿Haberlo hecho contigo? -** dijo el nombre del poema que creyó al que el muchacho se refería **- ¿Cómo sabes de ese poema?** -entrecerró los ojos con diversión.

**- Poemas para impresionar chicas, lo busqué en google** -Kakashi casi se orina sobre sus pantalones -** ¡Oye! ¡Necesito impresionarla con cosas inteligentes!**

**- Bueno, que tengas suerte con ello** -y sin más el hombre le cerró la puerta en la cara para seguir durmiendo.

…

.

.

.

.

…

**- ¡Shizune!** - la mujer pegó un saltito retirando su vista de su lectura **- ¡aquí estas! Hey, necesito pensar en otra cosa, ayúdame** - la de cabello cortito miró a Sasuke sin comprender -** e-es para Sakura, a-algo que le guste, para mañana, y por favor no preguntes porqué** - la mujer rió cerrando su libro.

**- Bueno, cuando mi esposo me pidió matrimonio…** - el muchacho la interrumpió.

**- No hablo de casarme ¿Qué hay de los chocolates?**

**- Mmm no lo creo** - Sasuke gruñó **- si sigues actuando de esa manera no conseguirás nada**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Tus regalos le gustarían si tan solo fueras amable con ella** - sentenció la mujer mientras el muchacho estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

**- ¡Yo no sé hacer eso!**

**- Me refiero a cuando seas tú mismo**

**- ¿Mí mismo? ¿Te refieres al bastardo que era antes o al que soy ahora?** - pesimista, era la única palabra que describía a Sasuke en esta pequeña etapa que estaba atravesando y era lógico en la situación en la que estaba, pero incluso Shizune sabía perfectamente que Sasuke guardaba bondad en su corazón, solo que se negaba a verla.

**- Hablo del hombre que sé que eres por dentro Sasuke**- colocó su mano sobre la de él y lo miró con detenimiento. El joven Uchiha sintió una especie de calidez maternal en su gesto y su rabia consigo mismo fue cesando.

…

.

.

.

...

Descubrir quién era por dentro, bueno, eso tendría que esperar. Ahora su mente, alma y cuerpo estaban atravesando un momento sumamente fuera de lo normal.

Nervios.

Con su mano temblorosa pegó golpecitos al vidrio del tragaluz de la habitación de Sakura. La ayudó a subir por unas escaleras que daban a la azotea.

**- Que…increíble…** - Balbuceó Sakura. Sasuke la miraba recorrer cada rincón, cada rosa, mientras avanzaba alrededor del invernadero al fin terminado. Llegando al pequeño balcón que daba hacia la completa vista del horizonte neoyorquino. La muchacha se volvió para verlo con una sonrisa enmarcada en su hermoso rostro -** ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?**

**- Solo se me ocurrió-** contestó él sonriéndole de la misma manera.

**- ¿Qué es eso?** - rayos, pensó Sasuke al ver a la chica acercarse a la hoja donde habia impreso el poema que supuestamente le diría **-oh, este poema me encanta**

**- Mátame ahora** - siseo él por su mala suerte, Sakura parecía conocerlo.

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- N-no, qu-quise decir genial, e-es genial que lo conozcas para que asi platiquemos sobre eso y…**

**- ¡Ciego subiendo!** - el muchacho bufó escuchando a su tutor gritar desde las escaleras de la azotea.

**- A-ah ¿me permites un minuto? -** la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa -** ¿estás bien?** - le preguntó a Kakashi quien venía del brazo de Shizune como apoyo.

**- Si, si, atento muchacho** - se burló sacándole una mueca al de ojos ónix -** ¿Qué tal vas?**

**- Desconcertado, conoce el poema** - Kakashi rió.

**- Wow, estoy ansioso por darles clases** - Shizune le entregó un vaso de café a Sasuke, quien lo tomó y se acercó nuevamente a Sakura, entregándoselo a ella.

**- Toma** - la pelirosa se extrañó.

**- Amm gracias ¿Cómo sabias que…?**

**- El café matutino está muy subestimado**

**- Eso decía Bauer** - Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. Punto para él, pensó Sasuke sonriendo con satisfacción, su pequeña investigación en google ayer en la noche estaba dando frutos **-y dime ¿te gusta mucho el verde?** - Preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a las miles de enredaderas del invernadero. Kakashi y Shizune buscaron asiento sin perder la vista de ellos.

**- Ah, no en realidad, de hecho mi padre me encerró en esta casa para que nadie me viera y digamos que quise convertir lo feo en algo bonito y bueno**

**- Que cursi -** dijo el peli plateado recibiendo un golpecito en el hombro por Shizune.

**- Claro que no todo el mundo ve a belleza necesariamente ¿no, Kakashi?** - dijo el joven Uchiha entre dientes captando las ganas de reírse de su tutor.

**- Solo lee querido alumno**- ambos sonrieron ocupando sus asientos en medio del valle verde para leer.

**- Tomar un cacao contigo, es más divertido que ir a San Sebastián** - comenzó a recitar el pelinegro - **hieres y mueres** - mira a su tutor con la vergüenza palpable en su rostro -** y te entierran a la luz del día, o me dan nauseas para…** - tragó grueso -** en parte porque en tu corta vida pareces un mejor y más feliz San Sebastián** - Sakura lo miraba con ciertas ganas de descubrir más, de seguir escuchando más -** en parte porque mi amor por ti** - él se aventuró haciendo caso a su impulso de deseo por mirar sus ojos, quedando prendado a los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

Shizune carraspeo.

-** Amm, ya volvemos** - Dijo la mujer dandole un pellizco a Kakashi.

**- Ah si, si, volveremos, volveremos, sigan con lo suyo** - dijo el hombre con diversión poniéndose de pie.

Era el turno de Sakura para recitar.

**- En la luz del atardecer de la ciudad de Nueva york, vamos de atrás para adelante, entre nosotros, como una cadena, colgando tal péndulo** - Sasuke miraba completamente perdido el movimiento de labios de la muchacha.

Mágicamente las estaciones comenzaron a avanzar. La tarde moría y daba paso a la noche. Algunos pétalos caían y nuevas rosas florecían.

Las inmensas nubes, el interminable cielo y con eso, Sasuke se animaba mas a escucharla, a acercársele con la excusa de que nuevamente era su turno para recitar.

**- y el mortuorio, para no tener fe, solo dolor-** soltó una risa irónica -** y solo se pregunta ¿Por qué alguien le haría eso?** - esta vez Sakura se acerca a él con la excusa de escucharlo mejor -** Te miro** - e irremediablemente imita la acción - **y lo prefiero, a leer toda la poesía del mundo** -llega el nuevo amanecer y con ello otra rosa blanca florece en el tatuaje de Sasuke.

Él tiempo se le extingue.

…

.

…

Esperándola con impaciencia oculto en la sombra de un rincón.

**-¡Ino!** - la rubia pegó un salto del susto. El joven Uchiha la sujetó por los hombros - necesito que me des más tiempo

**- La magia no puede deshacerse Sasuke** - sentenció la rubia recobrando su postura de siempre mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre.

**- ¡Pero tendré más oportunidad si me das más tiempo!**

**- No puedo, lo siento**

**- Está bien, se que te hice enfadar y ahora te estás vengando ¡genial!** - Sasuke se comenzó a desesperar **-¡pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer, maldita sea! ¡Haz algo!**

**- No puedo, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría, todavía sigues pensando solo en ti-** el muchacho la soltó, echando al aire un grito de impotencia mientras lanzaba una patada a la pared del callejón.

**- Estás equivocada, ya no pienso solo en mí, pienso en Sakura, en cómo ha sido su vida, en Shizune, una buena mujer que no puede ver a sus hijos y en mi tutor, un hombre ciego que no hizo nada para merecerlo** - Ino lo miró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

**- De modo que ahora te importa esa gente** -espetó ella con ironía.

**- Si, si, ¿y sabes qué? está bien, seguiré intentándolo con Sakura, pero por favor, ten un poco de consideración y ayuda a su familia, es lo menos que se merece por estar atrapada en ese infierno conmigo**

**- La ayudare…si tienes éxito** - comenzó a caminar lejos de él pero incluso alguien tan fría como ella fue ligeramente conmovida por las primeras palabras sinceras que habia sentido de él - **Sasuke… -** el chico volteó - **buena suerte**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a la real academia...ah mentira! xD jaja estoy un poco zafada ahora que he vuelto al mundo cibernetico._

_Pero si, quiero agradecer a los que leen y comentan, especial a los que son constantes como **Chris-san100, Guest** , que igual leen mi otra historia._

_En general, me fascina recibir propuestas y saber igual que les gusta._

_Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría que me recomendaran historias, suyas o de alguien más._

_Me gusta escribir pero igual adoro leer, asi que dejenme los nombres :)_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. En verdad me divierto escribiendo. En el próximo capitulo: **¿Puedes imaginar ese amor?, **Se acerca el desenlace de la historia._


	7. Chapter 7

_Estoy muy feliz! Soy buenisima jugando Mario Kart! jajajaja y ya tengo perritos nuevos: Jasper y Aro, lo sé, lo sé, muy Twilitgh pero suenan bien, ademas mis hermanos andaban como ladillas jodiendo._

_También estoy feliz porque hoy es el **cumpleaños de Sasuke!** xD Omedeto! y por eso decidí subir antes esta historia y Everyday_

_Sin mas anuncios por el momento. Disfruten._

* * *

**_¿Puedes imaginar ese amor?_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Sakura descansaba encima de su cama, con su cobertor rosa chillón sobresaliendo sobre esta, escuchando música a volumen bajo solo para concentrarse mejor y darle ambiente a su lectura.

**- Amm, hola** - saludó el muchacho al pie de las escaleras, sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado por entrar sin avisar. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlo -** tengo tus discos**

**- Gracias-** canturreó la pelirosa con una sonrisa radiante, Sasuke asintió sonrojado.

El chat de la pelirosa parpadeaba sin cesar, solo hasta que Sakura corrió hacia su ordenador y minimizó las ventanas, Sasuke casi termina con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Ahí estaba él, como era antiguamente, era la fotografía que se habian tomado en aquella fiesta.

La chica rápidamente la escondió minimizándola.

**- E-es solo un chico que conocí en mi antigua escuela** - se apresuró a decir la muchacha, justificando con nervios y balbuceos típicos de una mentira **-un idiota, de hecho** - el Uchiha tragó grueso.

**- Ah ¿enserio?** - Sasuke fingió desinterés mientras se rascaba la nariz.

**- S-si, estábamos en una asociación juntos, es por eso que tengo su foto** - el muchacho carraspeó intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

**- Digo, quiero decir…es bien parecido por lo que veo** - "C_laro, si se trataba de mí," _pensó él casi al borde de la histeria.

**- Ah claro, él lo sabía** - Ironizó Sakura - es lo mismo con todos los chicos de su tipo

**- ¿Te enamoraste?** - soltó de repente el joven Uchiha, dejando a la ojiesmeralda con una mirada inesperada.

**- A-ah no, no es que me haya enamorado** - Se miraron por esos eternos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos tuvo intención de hablar **- ¿sabes algo? De vez en cuando me recuerdas a él, claro, no es que tú seas un idiota**

- _"Trágame tierra"_ - pensó él tosiendo constantemente mientras ahora se rascaba la oreja de los nervios - _"m-maldición, n-no puede descubrirme"_

**- Como sea** - La Haruno suspiró volviendo a sonreír **- luego de un tiempo desapareció, supongo que quiso rehabilitarse** - dijo eso último en modo de broma - **digamos que tengo una debilidad por esos adictos** - Sasuke fingió examinar la habitación de ella, mirando cualquier cosa que evitara su nerviosismo y asi correr riesgo de ser delatado.

**- Entonces si te enamoraste** - era un estúpido, estaba tropezando con cualquier cosa que habia ahí.

**- Solo hable con él como un minuto, fue en una fiesta** -Ella sonreía de una manera que parecía divertirle aquel recuerdo -** lo gracioso es que aquella noche creí que sería un poco amable conmigo, pero no** - suspiró

**- ¿C-como lo sabes? Tal vez quiso ser amable** - Soltó Sasuke sumamente nerviosos. _"Vamos",_ pensó él, en ese entonces no estaba consciente pero Sakura ya lo tenía cautivado sin saberlo desde antes de la fiesta.

**- Por favor** - Ella resopló con incredulidad **- él parecía tener mucha prisa en terminar nuestra charla y yo no asi que…**

**- Es por eso que me gustas** - soltó él apresuradamente sin pensar.

Sakura soltó una sonrisa mientras él lanzaba balbuceos sin sentido.

**- Si, bueno, tu también me agradas** - agradar, aunque no habia sido lo que esperaba, las mejillas comenzaron a hervirle al de ojos ónix.

**- S-si, como sea, querer terminar con algo, siempre es ****así**

**- ¿No se suponía que deberías levantarme el ánimo?** - dijo ella en modo divertido sacándole una risa nerviosa al muchacho **-¿sabes? Hay algo más en él**

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

**- Si, debajo de toda esa basura, sentí que él era…no lo sé -** La voz de Sakura aminoró hasta volverse tan solo un susurro.

**- ¿Algo como qué?** - se sentía ansioso, ¿Qué imagen tenía ella de él? ¿No lo consideraba tan bastardo hace tiempo? ¿O solo era una fachada? ¿Sakura era finalmente alguien más que solo se habia fijado en él por su dinero? Él deseaba que no fuera así.

**- Él en el fondo era bueno**

**- ¿Bueno?** - Las pupilas de Sasuke se removieron inquietas, quería saber más -** ¿entonces te sigue gustando?** - Sakura rió **- tu dijiste que no querías ser una chica mas, de esas a las que le gustan los idiotas**

**- Si, pero él no es…**

**- Claro, él es bueno en el fondo -** respondió el Uchiha un poco molesto de si mismo - _"Buena gente mis tanate"_- pensó con ironía. Él había sido un hijo de perra con ella y aun lo creía buena gente.

**- Bueno, es una posibilidad** -dijo la pelirosa entre risas pequeñas.

**- Eso no está para nada bien** - ahora Sasuke fingía limpiar un par de de las pertenencias de la chica.

-** Si, lo sé, supongo que es un 'no sé qué' que atrapa a personas como yo, no sé cómo explicarlo** - con un blusón rosa, su cabello ondulado colocado bellamente sobre su pecho y con una mirada anhelante hacia su ventana, Sasuke estuvo admirándola por un buen rato hasta que decidió acercársele.

**- Acompáñame a un lugar…**

…

.

.

.

…

Él tenía la completa seguridad que podría cuidar de Sakura mientras caminaban sobre el húmedo asfalto de la acera por la noche.

Él estaba dispuesto a defenderla de cualquiera que se le acercarse, ese habia sido el trato con su padre pero sobre todo, eran sus verdaderos deseos.

**- Normalmente a esta hora de la noche estaría corriendo por todas las calles buscando a mi padre** - mencionó ella un poco triste - **ya estoy acostumbrada a todo eso** -suspiró

**- ¿Acostumbrada?** - emitió él sintiéndose bastante metiche en lo que a ella concernía, incluso sentir la calidez de la mano de ella al rozar con la suya mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, pero era agradable.

**- Si bueno, a dejar de tener miedo por las noches**- el joven Uchiha embozó algo similar a una sonrisa.

**- Ah claro, y supongo que un chico aterrador como yo no te asusta** - Bromeó él a lo que ella rió.

**- ¿Qué pasa cuando la gente te ve?**

**- Nunca me ven** - la chica se azoró.

**- ¿Te escondes?** - él asintió sintiéndose ya de por si bastante idiota -** bueno, yo era una experta en eso** - ¿un adolescente enamorado? Sasuke estaba actuando peor a como si le hubiesen recién dicho que era navidad, sonreía como ahora, completamente embobado.

**- Amm, es por aquí** - la cuidaba colocándole su mano en la espalda al cruzar la calle.

**- ¿A dónde me llevas?** - Dijo Sakura entre risas.

**- Ya lo verás**

Se saltaron un par de señalamientos mientras corrían, hasta que por fin llegaron a una pequeña banca a las afueras de lugar prometido por él.

**- ¿El zoológico?** - preguntó la ojiesmeralda con voz aguda mientras recobraba el aire de tanto correr. Él asintió.

**- ¿Los has oído? ¿A los animales cuando hablan?-** ambos guardaron silencio, con un gesto único chocando sus miradas en medio de la noche. La voz susurrante de Sasuke contándole algun tipo de historia a Sakura cual niña pequeña, ella estaba maravillada -**se dicen cosas**

**- ¿Cosas como qué?**

**- Cosas románticas** - nuevamente la pelirosa rió ante las ocurrencias de aquel al que conocía únicamente como Luka -** te amo -** se quedó quieto un instante, rebobinando en su cabeza, pensando si aquello habia sido lo más temerario que habia dicho jamás.

Sakura lo miró por eternos segundos para luego sonreírle, él también lo hizo, suponiendo que nuevamente no le daba importancia a sus palabras con doble sentido, después de todo, se la pasaban bromeando entre si.

**- ¿Escuchaste eso?** -Preguntó ella esta vez.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Son como leones conversando** - él rodó los ojos con diversión, recibiendo uno que otro golpecito por parte de ella.

**- Ven** - parecían jóvenes amantes en medio de la silenciosa noche, donde sus risas retumbaban a través de los frondosos árboles del zoológico, al igual que hacían un eco mientras se escabullían por una de las ventanas de la sala recreativa de allí.

**- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?** - preguntó Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa una vez adentro.

**- Ya lo verás, digamos que es un lugar significativo para mí** - el muchacho fue el primero en sentarse en una de las banquitas de ahí, de espaldas al ventanal iluminado por la luna y frente a una especie de cinema infantil **-¿ves eso?**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Cuando estaba en preescolar, mi padre me dijo que me llevaría a todos los lugares que yo quisiera y vinimos aquí, me compró todos los dulces posibles y al final del día me dijo que mi madre se había ido** - la muchacha lo miró de reojo de manera taciturna -** no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces**

¿Qué decirle? Sakura buscaba darle algo de consuelo, pero de un momento a otro dejó de sonreír y lo miraba atentamente ponerse de pie hacia la manta del pequeño cine.

-** Después de enterarme de eso, escapé, me escondí en este lugar y me puse a ver esta película -** Pronunció él con una melancolía triste. Encendió el reproductor y la cinta comenzó a correr. La imagen de una familia de elefantes en la sabana africana abarcó casi toda la manta. El chico volvió a sentarse a lado de ella. Su manzana de Adán tragaba con un profundo pesar y dolor **- es sobre una mamá elefante, sus dos bebés mueren por una plaga o por algo y…los extraña tanto que regresa al mismo sitio donde murieron cada año y…** - la garganta se le fue cerrando - **siempre al encontrar los huesos de sus bebés los acaricia… ¿puedes tan si quiera imaginar ese amor?**

Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron irregulares en el momento en el que la mano de Sakura tomó la suya y escuchó los primeros sollozos por parte de ella.

Sasuke nunca habia ido a ese lugar con nadie más, y sin embargo llevarla a ella no le habia causado ningún problema. Los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado parecían apaciguarse con el tibio y cálido sentir de ella a su lado.

Quiso sentirse así eternamente.

…

.

.

.

.

…

El amanecer estaba por asaltar el horizonte a través de los lujosos edificios. Sentados uno al lado del otro, en los bancos fabricados por él mismo junto al invernadero.

**- Entonces…8, 9, 10, 11,12** - Sasuke comenzó a contar los postes de luz mientras veía extinguir sus luces artificiales, la cabeza de Sakura se apoyó en su hombro.

-** Parece que te conozco de toda la vida** - musitó ella mientras hacia un esfuerzo por que el sueño no la venciera luego de aquella mágica noche.

Sasuke continuó contando y en el momento preciso en que el sol comenzaba a aparecer y la media luna se ocultaba de una vez, ella se recostó en sus piernas.

Algo torpe, colocó sus manos sobre el cabello de ella, jugando con él, tocándolo.

Amanece y la mañana brilla en torno a ellos dos.

Escucha su respiración pausada luego de que habia caído rendida ante el sueño.

**- Creo… -** suspiró sin apartar su vista de ella -**creo que te amo** -pronunció el joven Uchiha sin miedo a sus sentimientos desbordantes.

La tomó en brazos y cual princesa la llevó hasta su cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar en las escaleras, la depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama y la arropó, primero sus pies, luego su cadera hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Pudo haberse quedado mirándola por más rato hasta que escuchó el típico sonidito del chat. Revisó la bandeja de mensaje de Sakura sin querer.

.

_Hey Sakura, ¿aun quieres escaparte?_

_._

Le habia preguntado uno de sus amigos en el chat.

Sasuke sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho.

_._

_._

* * *

_¿Alguien juega Mario Kart? jajaja_

_Dejen comentarios sobre la historia, si les gusta o no. Recomendaciones de canciones y de historias, ya saben, amo leer!_

_Les confieso que escribir este capitulo me puso demasiado sensible, algo melancólica._

_En el próximo capitulo: **¿El primer beso no se da con la boca?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chicas! al parecer este es el penultimo capitulo. Tengo planeado que el próximo sea el final (aunque no lo he escrito)._

_Que triste pero así debe ser._

_Sin nada mas que decirles, les mando saludos!_

* * *

**_¿El primer beso no se da con la boca?_**

* * *

_._

_._

**- Quizá debería dejarla ir** - suspiró Sasuke con cierto fastidio y preocupación. Kakashi y Shizune estaban sentados en medio del invernadero, mirando al muchacho más estresado que nunca - **estaría más segura si se fuera a su viaje de estudios**

**.**

**- Bueno, ella siempre ha querido viajar y ahora la tienes atrapada aquí** - Dijo el de cabellos platas. Shizune intervino un segundo después.

.

**- Pero ella te quiere más con cada día que pasa** - el joven Uchiha frunció las cejas en un gesto de duda, inclusive de miedo.

.

**- Pero no del modo en que yo la quiero a ella** - Sasuke suspiró dándose la vuelta hacia el horizonte, esperando que en una de esas, la brisa se llevara todos sus miedos y preocupaciones - **ah, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, ella aun piensa en escapar de aquí y**… - se volvió hacia ellos con un nudo en la garganta - **también se que ustedes se quieren ir**

**.**

**- Desesperadamente** - Shizune le dio un golpe en el hombro a Kakashi -** estoy bromeando -** rió el tutor - **escucha Sasuke, aunque ella quiera irse a ese viaje, aun te quedan días para que hagas tu acercamiento romántico**

.

**- Solo trata de ponerte en su lugar** -sugirió la de cabello cortito -** recuerda que todo esto es extraño para ella**

**.**

**- Lo sé** - dijo el Uchiha cabizbajo - _"el problema es no saber si ella me dirá un 'te amo' alguna vez"_- pensó bastante desanimado mientras desprendía los pétalos de una flor blanca entre sus manos y veía una nueva flor abrirse en el árbol de su tatuaje - _"maldición"_

_._

-** Ya sé, ¿Por qué no la llevas a una de las casas de campo de tu padre? Como todo chico malo** -Sugirió el tutor.

.

**- Mi padre no tiene** - los dos adultos lo miraron con burla e incredulidad -** bueno, solo una en el lago**- el peli plateado casi se va para atrás.

.

**- ¿Solo una? ¡Por Jesucristo, ve!**

…

.

.

…

Esta vez no habia una excusa de por medio. Simplemente la habia invitado como normalmente lo habría hecho y ahora, mientras atravesaban el puente en la limosina, Sasuke fingía dormir del lado izquierdo del asiento trasero, viendo a propósito los mensajes que recibía la pelirosa en su celular.

.

Era su padre y le decía que ya era seguro volver con él a su casa.

.

Se hizo el dormido nuevamente.

.

No quería pensar en nada, en esa posibilidad de que Sakura se fuera de su lado.

…

.

.

…

Aparcaron a varios metros antes de la hermosa casa casi en la cumbre de un enorme lago.

.

**- ¿E-es enserio?** - bramó ella admirando el maravilloso lugar. Él sonrió.

.

**- Después de ti**

**.**

…

.

…

Intentando preparar él mismo la mesa en donde desayunarían al aire libre, Sakura lo sorprendió saliendo mucho antes de la casa luego de haber terminado de explorarla.

.

-** Entonces ¿aun no te mueres de aburrimiento? -** bromeó él acomodando un jarrón con jazmines en medio de la mesa. Sakura rió.

.

-** No, debió ser genial vivir aquí cuando eras niño ¿verdad?**

**.**

**- Mi padre solía hacer recepciones en el lago, solo duraban 45 minutos pero eran los 45 minutos más geniales que pudiese imagina**r - alardeó Sasuke un poco.

.

**- El mio era profesor antes de que mi mamá muriera y**… -suspiró **-antes de que él mismo se perdiera**

**.**

**- ¿La extrañas?** -preguntó el Uchiha intentando no incomodarla.

.

**- Ahora no mucho**- él la miró con suavidad, grabándose cada uno de sus gestos - **en los últimos meses que he estado separada de mi padre, sin tener que preocuparme por él, sin tratar de arreglar sus problemas, volviéndome loca, es por eso que quería irme de viaje -** Sakura lo miró - **supongo que estar enjaulada contigo liberó mi alma en cierta manera** - Sasuke embozó una sonrisa.

.

**- ¿Me das las gracias**?- bromeó. La muchacha soltó una risita.

.

**- ¿Podemos ir al lago?** - preguntó ella esperando que su capricho de caminar descalza por el césped fuera cumplido.

.

**- Claro** - el muchacho esperó a que avanzara ella primero, para tomar un rollo de hojas y meterlas en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

.

Mientras la ayudaba sujetando su mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio en medio de su juego infantil sobre la vereda, Sasuke se animó a hablar.

.

**- Te escribí algo** - la muchacha lo miró de reojo mientras seguía divirtiéndose a cada paso que cada.

.

**- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa?**

**.**

**- Una carta** -al momento de pronunciar su regalo, aventó la carta en forma de rollo al aire. Sakura se lanzó a atraparla riéndose hasta caer en el césped.

.

Sasuke amortiguó su caída, la detuvo en sus brazos, como algo tan frágil y hermoso y se perdió en sus ojos.

.

El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada, eso habia leído Sasuke en sus tantas investigaciones por la web. Al diablo con seguir consejos pensó, haría su deseo realidad y lo que deseaba era besar a Sakura, más que a nada en el mundo.

.

Tan hermosa con su cabello rosa esparcido por el césped, un rosa que contrastaba con el verde oscuro de la hierba.

.

.

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

_._

Durante muchos años sin reparar en gastos he recorrido muchos países, he tenido las mejores cosas, lujos, autos, lo que pudiera imaginar. Tuve 'novias' altas, otras chaparras. Nunca en mi vida habia visto un océano tan profundo como el de los ojos de Sakura.

.

En este momento ya no me importa nada más.

.

Todo se volvió turbio, espeso, y la única nitidez en este paisaje gris que me rodeaba era ella. Tan clara y tan pura, lo único que no pude ver en todo este tiempo, como el brillo del rocío, los ojos y la ternura de esta chica.

.

**- Sa-Sakura…** - apenas alcancé a susurrar con el poco aliento que me queda.

.

Enamorarme de alguien como ella. Yo que nunca soy así, su manera de vivir tan distinta. Despertó algo nuevo en mí. Pude encontrar mi identidad, alejar mi soledad, le entregaría lo que ella quisiera.

.

Nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse de no haber sido por el molesto sonido de su celular. Me aparté de ella mirando a otro lado.

.

**- A-ah yo… los siento, t-tengo que contestar -** no le dije nada, solo asentí intentando recobrar la compostura. Ella también luchaba por hacerlo -¿hola?... - la expresión de Sakura indicaba que algo no estaba bien **- ¿q-que? a-ah… ¿cu-cual hospital?** - sus labios comenzaron a temblar **- e-entiendo, volveré a llamar**

**.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - pregunté.

.

-** E-es mi padre…é-él está**… - vi su rostro compungido, la vi desesperada y preocupada. Yo no podía competir con el inmenso amor que tenía hacia su padre, ni siquiera lo intentaría.

.

**- Ve con él** - ella me miró con el corazón en la mano, hizo una mueca, supuse que lo lamentaba y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la casa del lago.

.

Conduje el auto lo más rápido que pude hacia la estación de trenes. Era medianoche y Sakura debía partir.

.

**- ¡Gracias!**

**.**

**- Ve, deprisa** - le dije mientras ambos corríamos hacia el andén. Con suerte arribaría el último tren.

.

**- Te llamaré, lo prometo** - me prometió, pero yo estaba más preocupado por ella y por su padre -** en cuanto mejore volveré ¿si?**

**.**

**- Está bien, no te preocupes-** la llevé hasta que habia puesto un pie dentro del vagón. Ella se volvió para verme y entonces sentí que los latidos de mi corazón se detenían.

.

**- Oye**… - me estremecí, incluso se me olvidó que debía respirar.

.

**- ¿Si?** - por un momento creí que me lo diría. El 'Te amo', sus palabras significarían mucho más para mí que por encima de liberarme de esta maldición.

.

**- E-eres un buen amigo** - decepción, solo pude sonreírle lastimeramente, no me dió tiempo de reaccionar hasta que escuché los golpecitos que Sakura le daba a la ventanilla del tren una vez dentro. Me sonreía, como siempre lo hacía más sin embargo ella sostenía el sin fin de cartas que eran como una sentencia para mi en ese momento.

.

**- No… ¡No las leas! ¡No!** - y aunque quize alcanzarla, el tren comenzó a alejarse, la alejaba de mí.

.

Cartas de amor que ahora no tenían sentido alguno luego de la confesión poco amorosa de ella hacia mí.

.

_Querida Sakura:_

_He pensado en las cartas, a manos, esas que la gente ha olvidado. He tomado el riesgo de escribírtelas por un largo, largo tiempo. Estoy en peligro, en peligro extremo, en peligro de enamorarme profundamente de ti._

_._

_._

* * *

_Como lo dije arriba, a la historia le resta solo un capitulo más o al menos eso planeo, depende de como lo distribuya._

_Agradezco que hayan seguido su pequeña trayectoria (:_

_Dejen comentarios!_

_See ya!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chicas, al final he decidio hacer el final de un solo capitulo, el cual **ES ESTE!,**_

_Agradecimiento, pequeñas aclaraciones y anuncios, los daré en notas finales. Sin más les dejo con el ultimo capitulo._

_Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**_Sin aliento_**

* * *

_._

_._

_**CAPITULO FINAL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Comúnmente, un chico enamorado desearía que la chica de la que estuviese enamorado le marcara al teléfono. Sasuke deseaba a toda costa que no lo hiciera.

.

El invernadero no habia recibido mantenimiento desde hace un mes exacto en el que Sakura se había ido. Era eso y los estragos impotentes de Sasuke mientras se desquitaba con cualquier cosa que pudiera tirar y romper, terminaron por dejar al invernadero con un aspecto deplorable.

.

- **Hey, soy yo, amm… mi padre está mejor, se pondrá bien… ¿sabes? Necesito hablar contigo…sobre tu carta… ¿en donde estas? -** una ansiedad que él no podía detener.

.

Solo se detenía a escuchar los mensajes acumulados de su teléfono. Con la decepción, la rabia y la impotencia reflejada en el rostro.

.

- **No te entiendo, me escribiste esto y ¿aun asi no me llamas? ¿Por qué? **- le exigía ella cada vez con más insistencia al pasar los mensajes.

.

- **Porque solo soy un buen amigo **- suspiró desanimado el muchacho, lanzando una piedra a la nada en medio de la oscura carpa del techo cubierto. Recitando la sentencia que la misma Sakura le habia dado a él, pero no era su culpa, no de ella, de Sasuke por sus errores pasados.

.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿por lo menos…?** - Sasuke dio por terminado el mensaje, presionando la tecla con furia y aventando su teléfono para luego tomarse el rostro entre las manos.

.

Días enteros recordando su presencia, reparando también en las flores de primavera que terminaban de brotar.

.

- **Se me está acabando el tiempo** - casi gritó en medio del comedor donde Kakashi y Shizune intentaban ayudarlo.

.

- **No esperes más Sasuke, llámala ahora** - dijo la de cabello corto con el rostro contrariado por el dolor del muchacho.

.

- **¿Para qué Shizune? Solo soy un buen amigo** - recalcó las palabras de la pelirosa de manera filosa.

.

- **¿Y si no la llamas? ¿eso igual te hará sentir peor, no?** - espetó la mujer esta vez regañándolo. Sasuke bufó bastante desesperado.

.

- **Sakura tiene mi numero y aun asi ni siquiera se ha comunicado conmigo -** comenzó a decir Kakashi con la vista clavada en dirección a donde oía al muchacho **- ¿Por qué no la buscas y hablas con ella?** - el hombre suspiró - **la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que se sentía herida** - el de ojos ónix rodó los ojos **- significa que la llames, ella quiere que lo hagas ¿Qué harás señor terco?**

**.**

El joven Uchiha buscó en los ojos de Shizune alguna otra cosa rara que quisiera decirle para que se sintiera aun peor.

.

- **Escucha Sasuke, ella al no saber qué hacer solo le quedará irse a ese viaje, lejos de ti ¿eso quieres? ¿no verla nunca más? -** habia sido suficiente terapia para él.

.

Al siguiente día, en medio de una pequeña llovizna, Sasuke se reflejaba entre los ventanales escurridos de la que antiguamente era su universidad. Aunque era un desconocido para esa sociedad en su apariencia actual, Sasuke logró escabullirse normalmente, con su ya típica sudadera negra con el gorro puesto.

.

Se detuvo para buscar el número de la pelirosa en su celular, ahí, en frente de un aparador de anuncio digital cuando la imagen habia cambiado anunciado que el viaje estudiantil, al que Sakura deseaba ir, habia salido hace una hora.

.

El muchacho resopló con decepción sin reparar en que una alumna de ahí lo habia visto, su inhumano rostro. El silencio fue acaparado por los gritos de esa chica.

.

Eran como los siseos venenosos de toda la comunidad estudiantil en su cabeza. Comenzó a correr a tropezones escuchando los cuchicheos de la gente, incluso logró vislumbrar a Ino de pie a un pilar de acero.

.

- **¿Quién demonios eres?** - gritaron a sus espaldas. Sasuke soltó una risa socarrona, miró a Ino por última vez y se volteo para encarar a la multitud.

.

- **¿Quién soy? -** ironizó él con toda la determinación del mundo en sus hombros, quitándose el gorro dejando al descubierto su calvicie - **soy yo mismo…por dentro y por fuera -**sonrió recordando y tomando uso de las palabras de Shizune **- el hombre que por fin sabe lo que quiere - **y aunque sabía que no lo reconocían, decidió salir corriendo de allí.

.

Debía enfocarse, en llamar a Sakura, en explicarle miles de cosas asi que en cuanto salió de la universidad corrió hacia un parque, buscando la soledad y el silencio suficiente para escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su alocado corazón.

.

- **Hola, soy Sakura, deja tu mensaje -** canturreó la voz de ella en el celular. Sasuke volvió a marcar **- hola, soy Sakura, deja tu**… - volvió a cancelar la llamada esperanzado en al menos tener un nuevo mensaje de voz por parte de ella **- hola…yo…** - si, esta vez era ella, su voz grabada en el ultimo mensaje que le habia mandado - **q-quisiera verte, hablar contigo**- en el mensaje Sakura parecía devastada, con la garganta adolorida, con impulso de llorar - **tengo que ir a ese viaje pero la verdad es que**… - Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo en unas escaleras de piedra cubiertas de humedad y hierbas - **no quiero irme…pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo razones para hacerlo, una de ellas es… -** Sakura habia roto en llanto - **la carta que me escribiste, eso fue…lo más hermoso que he leído, pero la verdadera razón es que no quiero recorrer el mundo, admirarlo, si no es contigo, sin poder verlo junto a ti -** el Uchiha estaba abismado y entre su respiración agitada pudo atinar a sonreír -** en fin, debo irme, espero verte y**… - el mensaje se interrumpió al recibir una llamada entrante de Sakura en ese mismo instante. El muchacho ni siquiera pensó dos veces en presionar el botón para contestarle.

.

- **¿Sakura?** - pronunció él entre ansioso y feliz de poder escucharla, pero algo andaba mal.

.

- **Quiero saber a dónde vamos** - su voz sonaba lejana, no estaba hablándole a él. Sasuke tardó en comprender y oír la amenaza de una tercera persona **- ¿A dónde me llevas?** - la mente de Sasuke se nubló al percibir miedo y renuencia en la voz de ella. Alguien la estaba callando, alguien la estaba amenazando, la obligaba a que se fueran a algun lado y el muchacho comenzó a entrar en pánico al no recibir respuesta de Sakura - **pensé que estabas en la cárcel -** el joven Uchiha movía de manera inquieta sus pupilas escuchando aquella conversación **- d-déjame…e-es mi casa…n-no…** - la llamada se cortó y para ese entonces Sasuke habia perdido la cabeza.

.

Sakura estaba en problemas.

.

Corriendo con desesperación, con el alma y latidos desbocados, con el rostro lleno de miedo, atravesó las calles transitadas de Nueva york sin mucho cuidado, llevando su vida en riesgo al caber en la posibilidad de ser atropellado. Solo se detuvo en una esquina de la acera al sentir la vibración de su teléfono.

.

- _"Es ella…"_ - vio su nombre en la pantalla y rápidamente contestó - **¿Sa…?**

**.**

- **Si-siete, a-avenida 23, calle… **- el intento por revelarle en donde estaba se vio frustrado por los gritos del presunto secuestrador y el sonoro eco de una cachetada.

.

- **¡Sakura!** - Sasuke soltó un grito desgarrador, reflejando su impotencia en la mano temblorosa que sujetaba su teléfono. Comenzó a hiperventilar, debía calmarse, pensar **- 25…27…**- comenzó a decir desesperadamente al aire - **Avenida 49, calle 27 -** dedujo al fin comenzando a correr nuevamente, esta vez con una dirección fija.

.

Entre la gente, entre el rojo atardecer, entre la oscuridad de la noche, entre las luces de los letreros de neón.

.

Dando vuelta en la última esquina de una de las zonas más pobres de aquel barrio, tiró la puerta añejada con solo darle una patada.

.

Eran departamentos muy pobres, podía escuchar la televisión de algunos, los llantos de bebés mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Sakura, Sakura…¿en dónde estaba?

.

- **Ya basta…b-basta, ¡dejame ir!** - la escuchó gritar, era ella, se trepó un par de pisos más, en el departamento numero 13, Sasuke empujó la puerta con su cuerpo, derribándola al instante solo para sentir su corazón detenerse. Era el mismo matón de hace tiempo, ahora apuntaba la cabeza de Sakura con una pistola.

.

Los rugidos de la bestia, asi los pudo definir Sakura. La respiración pesada de Sasuke junto con los puños apretados y una rabia enloquecida en sus ojos.

.

- **V-viniste…** - para cuando se dio cuenta, el muchacho se había lanzado al matadero, sin protección, simplemente se habia abalanzado hacía al matón.

.

Sakura cayó al suelo aturdida. Un disparo resonó en aquella deshecha habitación.

.

Si bien Sasuke habia logrado tirar al secuestrador y dejarlo desmallado, algo mucho peor le habia sucedido a él.

.

- **D-dios no…** - Pronunció ella. Ambos habian caído en un colchón viejo y aunque el de ojos negros intentaba sonreírle, ella comenzó a desesperarse al ver una mancha roja extenderse rápidamente por la tela gris de la camiseta de él -** i-iré por ayuda…** - Sasuke la detuvo sujetando su mano.

.

- **N-no…**

**.**

- **Pe-pero estas herido…** - era obvio, lo más lógico era haber hecho uso de su razón y ni siquiera preguntarle, salir corriendo o llamar a una ambulancia, pero los ónix de él la tenía profundamente hechizada en medio de un mar de lágrimas desatado y abrasador.

.

- **N-no siento n-nada…** - pronunció él con dificultad en respirar.

.

- **P-por favor, d-dejame ir a pedir ayuda…** - ella insistió pero nuevamente él la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

.

- **N-no…** - gimoteó de dolor - **h-hay algo q-que d-debo decirte…** - La pelirosa cerró los ojos con dolor, uno insoportable en el pecho mientras su mentón se humedecía por el bajar de sus lagrimas -** y-yo…era un fenómeno hasta que te conocí**

**.**

- ¿**D-de que hablas?** - preguntó ella mirando al muchacho reír con dificultad.

.

- **¿P-pero sabes?** - rió nuevamente **- y-ya nada me importa porque tú estás conmigo** - Sasuke tragó grueso intentando reunir el aire suficiente. La comenzó a perder, la imagen de la adorables mejillas de la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse, su vista se nublaba y cada vez eran más claros los gemidos que Sakura daba debido al llanto.

.

Miró sus ojos, el verde profundo y brillante con perlas platas, eran sus lagrimas. Él quiso secarlas, alzando su débil mano quiso tomar esos pequeños cristales que ella le entregaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

.

- **N-no eres un fenómeno** - Dijo ella en medio de sus sollozos, el joven Uchiha comenzaba a perder la conciencia - **e-eres el hombre más hermoso de este mundo…y…** - la luz de sus ojos se iba apagando **- y t-te amo…** - y besó sus labios en un fúnebre adiós y con el arrepentimiento de no habérselo podido decir antes.

.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, se arrimó a su mejilla, deseaba transmitirle parte de su calidez, deseaba pedirle que no se fuera.

.

Entonces sucedió. La magia que por 12 meses se habia mantenido sellada en el tatuaje del brazo de Sasuke ahora cobraba vida.

.

De manera silenciosa y milagrosa las flores blancas del antiguo árbol de la vida habian comenzado a desprenderse tomando volumen y forma real disolviéndose encima de pecho del muchacho, justamente donde habia recibido el balazo y, en medio de su consternado llanto Sakura no pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

.

Pestañas largas y ojos profundamente negros, su reflejo en el espejo roto de la habitación al abrir por primera vez sus ojos lo dejó sumamente aturdido.

.

Sakura sintió una respiración y un latido ajeno al suyo, aventurándose a abrir los ojos solo para descubrir su reflejo y el de alguien a quien no recordaba hace mucho tiempo. Se apartó del cuerpo antiguamente inerte sin poder creerlo.

.

- **¿Q-que? -** soltó ella atrabancadamente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y los labios temblorosos.

.

- **H-Hey, ca-cálmate, e-está bien…** - comenzó a decir él sentándose rápidamente frente a ella - **soy yo** - se refería a él mismo con su apariencia antigua, con su cabello azabache y el rostro completamente delicado y varonil, sin perforaciones, su antigua apariencia.

.

- **N-no entiendo**

**.**

- **Siempre he sido yo, escucha…** - Sasuke tragó grueso - **habia una maldición** - Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

- **¿Una maldición? -** espetó casi molesta, renuente a creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

.

- **Quería ayudarte…todo cambio cuando llegaste a mi vida y…** - ella rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse **- y luego me enamoré de ti**

- **Por favor** - soltó ella queriendo hacer oídos sordos **- n-no sigas… -** ahora Sakura buscaba aire. Sasuke la miraba con un sinfín de emociones queriendo desbordar de su interior, miedo, rechazo, preocupación, anhelo, amor.

.

Le dio espacio, le dio el tiempo suficiente, Sakura seguía negando con la cabeza baja y él jugueteaba con sus manos esperando alguna respuesta. Perdido, todo estaba perdido, pensó él al no ver ningún indicio de ella por su parte en querer creerle y mucho menos perdonarle.

.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, sentía que se avecinaba el adiós cuando Sakura se animó a verlo.

.

- **E-eres tu… -** el pelinegro alzó el rostro completamente sorprendido - **e-en verdad eres tu**… - él mismo, Uchiha Sasuke, su antigua competencia para representante del consejo verde, del muchacho que se habia enamorado.

.

- **S-si…soy yo…** - Sakura rió aun creyendo imposible su historia fantástica hasta que se acercó a él. Sasuke la recibió con cariño, con afecto, con amor en sus ojos. Acarició su cabello y ella hizo lo mismo con el de él. Jugaron a los amantes inocentes, a los que recién se conocen, a grabarse sus facciones.

.

Él no podía esperar más asi que luego de acariciarle sus labios, la besó.

.

De manera lenta y pausada, añorando que fuera eterno. Subiendo y bajando, separándose para volver a unirse. Quedándose sin respiración, incapaces de pensar o razonar, Una pendiente de sensaciones ascendentes: tensión leve, acaloramiento; un beso que deja sin aliento.

.

…

.

.

…

.

- **Despierta…vamos…despierta…** - se repetía Kakashi como si estuviera cantando o soñando. Comprendía que estaba sosteniendo un par de Visas y credenciales, lo que no comprendía era poder estar leyendo perfectamente los nombres de los hijos de Shizune - _"e-estoy leyendo…"_ - un sueño, eso pensaba él mientras comenzaba a darse golpecitos en la cara, incluso habia pesando en la posibilidad de pellizcarse - **e-espera…** - miró a Shizune, quien no cabía en el asombro - **¿e-estoy soñando verdad?**

**.**

- **Y-yo… -** lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la mujer. No solo por la alegría de saber que al fin habia obtenido las Visas para que sus hijos vinieran a Nueva york con ella a vivir, sino que ahora Kakashi aseguraba ver nuevamente.

.

Ambos adultos se miraron y luego rompieron a carcajadas alegres.

.

…

.

…

El baile de graduación. Eran las 7 de la noche y aunque aun no oscurecía del todo, cierto azabache vestido de traje miraba impaciente su reloj.

.

- **Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía** - dijeron a sus espaldas. Sasuke se volteo solo para reí lejos de tener prepotencia y arrogancia. Karin estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de él -** ¿sabes? Cambiaste desde que regresaste a la escuela** - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera.

.

- **Necesitaba rehabilitarme **- él le guiñó el ojo en broma **- no es malo un cambio de vez en cuando** - Karin rió.

.

- **¿Permanente o temporal?** - el Uchiha fingió meditarlo.

.

- **Creo que permanente** - La chica nuevamente se rió.

.

- **Claro, eso le dice el bello al feo** - levantando su mano en gesto de despedida se fue de ahí, metiéndose al salón del baile, dejando al Uchiha con una sonrisa satisfactoria, con un aire diferente.

.

Era fácil reconocerla, ahí iba Ino con un vestido negro, para su sorpresa, iba bastante casual, acentuando su piel blanquecina.

.

- **Te ves bien -** le gritó Sasuke con diversión intentando hacerle un cumplido, esperando que no le lanzara otra maldición.

.

- **Cállate** - dijo ella sin detenerse.

.

- **Absolutamente** - alzó las manos repeliendo cualquier daño con gracia. Ino se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras volteándose para verlo.

.

- **Sasuke…**

**.**

- **Oye, sobre lo de Shizune y Kakashi**… - Ino por primera vez sonrió con dulzura, haciendo una reverencia de niña infantil dándole a entender que su promesa habia sido cumplida.

.

De regreso a apoyarse en su pilar favorito (sarcasmo), la vio al fin, del otro lado de la acera, tan hermosa y sincera como siempre, Sakura le sonreía de oreja a oreja atravesando torpemente la calle debido a su poca experiencia con las zapatillas.

.

- **Te ves hermosa…por dentro y por fuera** - le dijo una vez en sus brazos, soplándole los mechones rebeldes, sacándole risas debido a las cosquillas que su aliento le daba.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Dos cosas definían a aquella mi adorable 'bestia', las mismas que definen a un hombre, son la mirada y el corazón.

.

Cuando lo miro a los ojos y veo en ellos su corazón, intuyo que no solo él, sino todos en general somos algo más que solo materia. Pues todos tenemos corazón, sentimiento y boca.

.

Yo amé, amo, y amaré a esta persona por siempre. Solo hace falta sentirlo.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

…

_._

…

.

- **Señor Uchiha, su nuevo interno está subiendo por el elevador -** le dijo una de las asistentes a Fugaku mientras le entregaba su taza de café en medio de su oficina.

.

- **La contrataré solo si es bonita -** la mujer rodó los ojos.

.

- **E-en realidad ella es un poco…**

**.**

- **Nada de gente fea en mi compañía** - recalcó el hombre con un dedo levantado.

.

- **Pues verá, en la referencias ella dijo que no le importaban los obstáculos ya que siempre logra hacer…magia** - el hombre miró a la asistente con una ceja alzada.

.

Y Sasuke cuenta la historia de que una rubia bruja gótica de nombre Ino lo maldijo, le otorgó un corazón, le hizo aprender su lección, y lo condujo a su verdadero amor.

.

Él, como hijo, pero sobre todo como hombre, ya habia pasado la prueba con la más alta calificación.

.

¿Qué tal le iría ahora al padre al aceptar la pequeña diversión de la rubia con tacones aguja que de ahora en adelante sería su nueva empleada?

.

FIN.

.

.

* * *

_...Y vivieron felices por siempre, tan tan!_

_Queridas lectoras, un agradecimiento enorme a ustedes ya que sin sus consejos y comentarios esto no habria sido posible. Me divertí mucho escribiendo y compartiendo esta pequeña historia romantica y a la vez divertida._

_Aclaro que al final me decidí por utilizar el final alternativo de la pelicula, el cual se me hacia mas acertado y genial :) además que incluí pequeñas cosas que no son propias de la historia, ya saben, mis frases disparatadas sobre el amor y esas cosas._

_Por otro lado, mi cabecita sigue trabajando con **'Everyday'** y con mi nuevo fic que ya empieza a tomar forma **'Sin Apariencias'**, les dejaría un pequeño resumen pero aun no lo tengo, solo llevo 4 capitulos xD, pero bueno, para aquellas que les gustan las aventuras de Princesas y seres fantasticos, amores imposibles y ver a un Sasuke prepotente, gruñon, salvaje y muy sarcastico (*w*), pueden esperarla con ansias muy pronto. Tambien será un Sasusaku._

_Bueno, sin nada más por el momento, nuevamente les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo con esta historia._

_Besos de koala!_


End file.
